Harry's Torment
by Natasha Vloyski
Summary: Story five in series. A dark tale. Harry tells his son Daniel why he has been gone from him for so many years.It is a tale not for the faint of heart, so be wary. Do you dare?
1. Chapter 1

Natasha's note: For my faithful followers- this story is for you. For newcomers to this series- the tale will make very little sense to you and probably have little entertainment value unless you read the three stories that come before. They are in order: Band of Gypsies, A Debt Repaid, A Fatal Attachment and Gypsy Witch.

Harry's Torment

Daniel celebrated his twelfth birthday in style. His father, Harry Potter, his godfather, Severus Snape, his various 'uncles' and his closest friends, Veronica and Ron Weasley, were all sitting in front of a campfire.

One of the elders and leaders of the small Gypsy caravan, Jolie Pulani was playing a fiddle, another 'uncle', Gregor, played a guitar. Several other men from the entertaining family were singing and everyone was clapping.

Daniel had been reunited with his estranged father during his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His second term at school was ending and he had joined his mother in her _Kumpania_, the name for the small group of families that traveled the road in their wagons. Daniel was just getting to know his father again for the first time after three years of separation. Harry was now the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Now as he sat looking into the fire, Daniel knew that he still felt very shy around his father, who was a very famous man. One of the reasons he felt that way was that Harry had not been willing at the time to talk about why he had been absent from his family. Still, as Daniel watched his father, he was willing to let his questions rest for awhile and enjoy just being with the man.

The women of the group, as was custom, sat outside the ring of men near the fire. Daniel's mother also watched Harry with eyes that burned with more than firelight. Daniel knew how she felt, could feel her happiness, because he had many special gifts, and was called a _Senseve_. He could sense, feel and know things that ordinary men could not. Even as young as twelve he was considered an Adept _Senseve_. There were several levels; the most talented, were called High _Senseve, _the next level- the Adept and then those still being trained. All _Senseve_ were born with their gifts and were taught by those who had mastered their abilities.

Daniel sat at the fire and translated to his friends; twins, Veronica and Ron Weasley, what the group was saying or singing, since the Gypsies or Roma spoke only in their language of Romani. He was just about to tell them what was happening. Luciano and Pascal, two older men had gotten to their feet and had begun to dance. In his world the men learned to dance at a very early age. His mother had told him once that he would never become a full-fledged adult until he had learned to dance.

He watched as the two men stood, posed, feet together, arms in the air and began the dance. They began slowly shuffling and then their steps became more frenzied, circling the campfire, arms linked, at first going left and then right. Everyone in the camp, including children clapped and shouted out encouragement. Many played instruments or sang. Everyone admired the style and the fashion with which each man carried out his dance. Greater respect was shown to the man who danced the best.

Daniel explained to his friends that the two men were performing a ritual dance. Everyone was having a wonderful time shouting out to them. Now exhausted, they sat down, waiting for the next man to stand and show his expertise. Daniel was surprised when his father stood. Harry had walked with a cane for years and Daniel knew that it was the result of torture he had endured just before he killed the darkest, most evil sorcerer and wizard known for many years, Lord Voldemort.

Harry stood and handed him his cane and bowed slightly. This was to indicate he was dancing for Daniel as a measure of respect for his twelfth birthday. Daniel glanced anxiously over at his mother who wore a expression of rapt respect and admiration. He caught her eye when he started up, and she shook her head. To stand or assist his father in any way would be a sign of disrespect and would humiliate him. No matter how well or poorly he did, Harry danced for his son and could not be embarrassed in front of others.

Daniel glanced over at his stepfather, Severus Snape, who normally dressed in black robes and clothing during the school year, but was now dressed in Roma clothing while in camp. Severus looked at him and then turned to watch Harry. Daniel knew that he, also, wanted to step in and help the man.

Harry started with the pose, typically taken; arms up, hands loose and free, head straight. Jolie began to play and watched with glittering black eyes and a grin which allowed the gold in his mouth to glitter in the firelight. Jolie's eyes squinted from the smoke of the fire and drooped as he listened to some internal instruction that guided his magical fingers on the fiddle.

Daniel clapped and also began to utter encouragement, while the tempo increased. Harry's feet never faltered. He shuffled faster and faster swinging in circles. At the height of the beat, he gestured for Daniel, who leapt up and joined him, arms linked to each other's shoulders. He looked at his father's sweaty face and the eyes that laughed and knew that his father was having a glorious time. Together they stepped around the fire in a frenzy; yelping as they went.

Harry finally let go and dropped to the ground to let Daniel continue and finish the dance. In their camp, Daniel was now almost considered a man at twelve and would follow the customs that men in the camp followed. He stopped at the end of the music and stepped to sit just behind his father who looked exhausted but was laughing and calling out in Romani to his friends who were now taking their turns.

When Daniel looked again, his mother was smiling. He watched then as women danced, sometimes using veils, writhing their torsos and limbs as they moved; as a single dancer or in pairs. When his mother danced, she did it before his father and used hands cymbals.

Daniel blushed when Ron Jr. leaned in and whispered. "Your mother is fantastic! And to think your father can dance!" He grinned and dropped his head for a moment. He couldn't remember feeling so pleased.

It was later when the fires died down and the children were rolled up in quilts beside the wagons that the men began to tell stories. The women brewed hot black coffee, brewed twice and sweeten it with generous amounts of sugar. This was handed round as each man would sit and speak in low guttural tones.

Once again, Daniel waited for Harry's turn. The few things Daniel could remember of the man when he was small were the tales his father told. He wondered now what he would say and if it would be as exciting. It also reminded him that there were many years that had passed in which his father had been gone. He sat and listened, wondering somewhere in his mind what had taken place then.

Harry's turn came. "I met a vampire by the name of Kaldensky," he began. There were some murmurings from the men, a few nodded their heads seriously and gazed into the red embers. The women huddled together knowing that the tale would be frightening and wishing it so. Ron and Veronica sat near Daniel and listened wide-eyed as each man told one tale after another. Harry continued, "He's still around although he usually stays at a respectable distance from me these days." Harry began to weave the tale slowly, stretching it so that each listener could bring to their own imaginations the colors and hues of the tale.

Severus Snape sat back and pulled his wide-brimmed hat over his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. Daniel could sense some tension there, although it looked to anyone else as if he had lost interest and had fallen asleep.

Daniel listened with his eyes closed. It had always been easier to shut some things out this way since his senses were so acute. He often felt flooded from the emotions of many people around him; their odors, their sounds, even the expressions on their faces stimulated his brain.

"His fangs were three inches and he opened his mouth wide to extend them the full length, the curve of his red lips around the whiteness was the only thing I could see in the faint beam of light," Harry was speaking softly. Only the faint sounds of the fire snapping, crickets in the bushes and an intermittent huffing of a horse grazing nearby could be heard as he spoke. "I could smell him, and hear him rustling like a bat opening its' wings. I had no wand, no weapon, nothing that would keep him away and he wanted revenge. I had escaped his clutches many times before and he was angry."

Harry nodded to those watching him, "Oh yes, we knew each other," he said as if answering their unspoken questions. He looked at Snape who remained motionless. "He is one of the Old Ones, and very, very dangerous."

A few women sighed softly. Harry stared at the fire, the redness of his scar on his forehead was amplified by the burning coals. "They have very little human left in them, if any. The things that are used to ward off the vampire do not work on him, because he is wise and cunning."

Daniel stared at the man and held his breath. He'd heard the story before but only as a little boy and it still made him feel fear.

"I had been trying to wall him up, entomb him," Harry was saying. "It is the only way to deal with one of the Old Ones because they are almost impossible to kill. A wand does not work nor even Roma magic." He shrugged as if apologizing to the group and then went on, "I had him cornered in a dungeon in the old McKennan castle on the north shore. I'd been tracking him for about six months and found his lair in the black holes that have over centuries become labyrinths. What I wasn't aware of at the time was that he had enticed me there; had purposefully allowed me to find him."

People groaned in the circle. The Roma were particularly afraid of vampires and so the tale was making everyone shiver with fear and excitement. They were now ready to hear the climax of the tale. Daniel's father was a good storyteller, he drew the ending out, describing his moments of terror and desperation as he cornered the vampire and then found to his dismay, it was he that was cornered.

"I had scarred Kaldensky once, in my youth when I ran across him for the first time. I had used a mirror and reflected a beam of sunlight on his face. He was quite a handsome creature at the time, but the light burned a scar across his left cheek, burned his eye and ended in his hairline. It was white and ugly, particularly his eye, with its' milky pupil. For that he hated me, because I ruined his beauty and therefore his ability to entice strangers so that he could feed on them." Harry used his hands as he spoke and traced the scar across his own face forgetting that he also wore a scar very near the one he was illustrating. "I ran from him. Up the stairs, through hallways until we reached the very top of the castle on the battlements. The wind was blowing hard and he forced me onto a rampart. We were hundreds of feet above the ground."

As Daniel listened he thought about his earlier meeting the day before with his godfather Severus, who was now laying with his feet extended towards the fire as if napping. Daniel had gone to him to ask a question.

"Boldo (godfather)," Daniel had approached him in the twilight of the evening along the bank of a fast running river. Snape appeared to be studying some of the plants lining the bank.

"Yanel," Severus replied and rose from his bent over position. "Happy Birthday, Yanel."

Daniel smiled and reached out his hand to shake Snape's. The man's eyebrows arched and his frowned.

"Are you so old now that you shake my hand?" the man asked.

Daniel contemplated him with a serious look and then grinned. He leaned in and hugged his godfather around the chest and said, "I will do this one last time before I am considered too old to hug you any longer. But you must not tell anyone. " He stepped back to look up into his godfather's face.

The face had softened and the black eyes that stared down at him were full of warmth. "Is that so?" Daniel had heard stories about how hard and cruel Snape had been to others when they went to Hogwarts. He found it hard to believe. He also found it hard to believe that the man had been what the wizards and witches called a Death Eater to the Dark Lord, Voldemort. When he looked into his face and Severus looked back, all Daniel could see was a man who loved him. A man who had given him the love that he had missed from his own father.

"Yes, it is so," Daniel answered, seriously. "I will say this also, one last time, I love you, Boldo," Daniel raised his chin and stared into the man's eyes.

"Well, if that is what is to be," Severus said and sighed softly. "Then, I will also say for the last time, I love you, Yanel. But you will always be able to find it in my heart."

They stood staring at one another gravely and Daniel broke the silence. "I've come to ask a question of you."

Snape looked at him with some skepticism. It was not the custom of the Roma to ask questions: it was a rarity. He tried to remain light-hearted, "and that would be, what? To find out what I have for you for your birthday present?"

Daniel smiled slightly. "No, Boldo, but I would like to know what it is?" He'd rarely ever gotten a gift from anyone in the _kumpania. _Only the non-gypsy people he knew, the ones the Roma called Gadjo, ever gave him gifts.

Snape withdrew his wand and with a slight tap and swish he produced a package of irregular length and tied with string. "I have consulted the experts in your family and they think it is the very best one."

Daniel hurriedly tore the wrapping off and screamed in joy. It was a broom, a Quidditch national playing broom called the Silver Smoker. He marveled at the ebony handle and the white broom-straw tail intricately hand-woven with the finest of unicorn hairs that shimmered iridescently. Daniel wanted to take it for a test run but held back his enthusiasm. He wanted to ask the question he had come to ask.

"Boldo, this is a wonderful gift," he said and hugged his godfather again. He received a small smile in return. "I will treasure it always." Daniel thought of the other children in the camp and their envy at seeing him with a broom, since his own people rarely every used them.

"Alright then, Yanel, ask the question you have sought me out to ask," Snape said sitting down in the grass. "Then you can ride the broom you so much want to ride."

Daniel often wondered at his godfather's own talents for understanding others. He sat beside him and thought for a moment. "I asked my father where he had been the last three years and why he had not come back to the _kumpania_." Daniel could feel his godfather stiffen, but he continued, "He said that he could not talk about it just then. I thought…I thought you might know."

Snape stared off across the grassy embankment, his face turned away. "It is not for me to say, Yanel. You must wait until he is ready."

Daniel knew that he would hear those words and still, disappointed, he moved to leave his godfather's side.

"Yanel," Snape turned to face him. He had a faraway look in his eyes and Daniel say something he had not seen in the face, a great sadness. "You are not old enough to know… to hear about certain things. These are things that should remain left untold, perhaps forever." The eyes refocused and penetrated Daniel's. "There are some men…creatures in the world that are so depraved that if you mingle with them for any length of time you begin to feel as if you have become tainted. Some are easy to identify and many not; many walk in your footsteps everyday and look…normal." His voice cracked slightly and Daniel noticed the composure crumbling, slightly. It was unsettling coming from such a strong man. Snape continued, "But they are not normal; far from it. They are cold and deathlike, evil and insane." His godfather's voice deepened and it sent a shiver through Daniel. He was mesmerized by the look on his godfather's face.

"A man can walk among these creatures and feel that he has fallen, has begun to be like them. He may almost feel he has become untouchable, unworthy of acceptance back into this world." His godfather turned away once again and pulled a spear of grass from between his feet and put the tender shoot in his mouth. "Salvation for this man comes over a long time. His heart is hardened to the world. He can become accustomed to seeing the terrible; his ears, hearing the horrible and his mind knowing the unbelievable. He may have to act in ways that are against his nature, against all nature…and yet he will do what needs to be done and loath himself for doing it in spite of himself." Snape spit the grass out and looked once at Daniel. "If…or when your father tells you the story…keep that in mind." Snape rose to his feet and looked down. "Time to go for a ride."

Daniel rose and watched as his godfather walked away. He took his new broom for a glorious ride over the camp and yet the words remained fixed in his mind and cast a shadow over his spirit.

It wasn't until he sat around the campfire listening to his father describing the vampire Kaldensky and sat looking into his face that Daniel thought of Severus' words. The handsome face of his father, glistening with drops of perspiration, as he animatedly told the story caused him to recall his question to his godfather and the answer.

"I knew that if one drop of his saliva touched my skin, it would burn through me, and poison me like venom and his teeth would be in my neck in a flash," Harry said. "What I didn't know was that I stood on the edge of the battlement, perched inches away from the edge. Kaldensky hugged me to him in an attempt to sink his fangs into my neck and I was struggling to loosen his grip. Suddenly, I knew he was ready, and I gave one last yank to free myself." Harry was miming the move he made while struggling against the vampire's attack. "And then I did it! I was free, but falling. I was hundreds of feet up, in the darkness and falling, not knowing what I was going to land on. I could hear him laughing and calling after me, 'until we meet again Harry Potter!' and then I hit. It was water and I went down deep, deep, deep into the moat of the castle. Weeds and grindylows reached to entangle me, but I felt the bottom with my feet and I kicked hard and began to rise, struggling to not suck in the cold, brackish water that surrounded me. I was free at last. My head emerged in the darkest of night and I began swimming in one direction until I could pull myself up and out." Harry finished and received hearty and appreciative thanks from everyone.

The night grew long and people broke the circle and began to drift off to their beds of comforters. Harry got up and called softly to Daniel. "Will you join me yet before you go to bed?"

Daniel nodded and they were followed out of the camp by Severus who trailed behind a few feet. They walked through the wet grass until they reached the edge of the river, the bank soft under their feet.

"Daniel, I understand from Severus that you are still asking questions about my past," Harry began.

Daniel glanced over at Snape who had stopped in the moon's shadow of a tree and was leaning with his back against it, waiting silently. "Yes," Daniel answered. "I'm angry. I watch you and with all my senses I know that your heart is here with the _kumpania. _I want to know what could keep you from us, what could have been so important that I lived without you for so long?" The full moon shone down on them and Daniel could easily see his father's face looking down on him.

"Daniel…I don't think it is something that you should hear about; not yet, not at your age…" Harry began.

"Because I'm too young!" Daniel shot back. "I will be of age in one more birthday."

"Yes, I know, but…"

"You left me! You left me to be beaten by Jonas! Did you know that? Would you have cared?" Daniel was angry and letting it out. He noticed with his keen hearing that Snape drew in a quick and haggard breath. That information had been kept between them for years. Severus had told him once after seeing a black eye that his _Senseve_ master had given him that he should not tell Harry. If he did he was warned that his father would use his special gift, his special magic and kill Jonas, which might mean his own death. In the end Harry had killed Jonas, only weeks before, but had not used his powers.

Harry reached for his arm, "He did what?" he asked , his voice hard and cold.

Daniel yanked his arm away. He was still not sure of his father, had not gotten to know him and wasn't sure of what he would do. "Yes, he beat me. Boldo told me not to tell you. He said you would kill Jonas and it would hurt you to use your powers. So I didn't."

Harry stared at him and then turned to Snape. "Daniel go back to camp."

"No…no. Why?" Daniel was angry still and knew what he had done, but didn't feel sorry for it. "Tell me…"

"Do it now!" Harry whirled on him, hissing in fury and for the first time Daniel saw the man who had conquered the Dark Lord, who had gotten away from a vampire and knew he had to be obeyed immediately.

He turned and purposefully walked away from the two men rather than run, which what his heart and legs felt like doing. He'd never seen his father angry and he felt terrified at the moment of furry.

With second thoughts about returning to camp, he turned on his heel and circled around until he was within hearing distance, which for him and his sensitive ears was far enough away to not be seen.

"Why didn't you tell me Severus?" Harry was asking in the hardest angriest voice Danile had ever heard. "If…if I had known I would have killed the evil bast…!"

"You killed him once, Harry," Severus was saying very calmly. "I do not think you can kill him again."

"But you knew!" Harry shouted.

"Yes, I knew," Severus answered. "I told Yanel to tell me if it ever happened again. I went to Jonas and told him that he would not touch the boy again."

"It's likely Yanel wouldn't tell you if it happened again," Harry said, his voice dropping down to normal. "Children are like that and he is very independent and proud."

"I know of one other instance and that is all. Nadya told me of it." Snape's voice was very soft and Daniel strained to hear.

"It's always the two of you keeping things from me!" Harry cried out in exasperation. He turned and his back bent as if the weight of the knowledge was crushing him. And then, he straightened. "Did you hurt him?" he asked with viciousness lacing his voice.

There was a moment of silence and then Snape's low baritone voice vibrated in the night and sent goose-bumps up Daniel's arms, "Yes."

"Good!" Harry growled. "I want to know what you told Daniel about my powers? What is this nonsense about it hurting me?"

"Harry, you forget that I was there when you killed Voldemort," Severus intoned. "I saw what it did to you, and the other time. You take too many risks with your life as if you had more than one to count on. You know it's true that you cannot use that power. As a Protector it is necessary to do your duty and use it only to guard the Guardian. To use it otherwise is to risk your own death."

"So you told Daniel that it would kill me?" Harry's voice was menacing. "What would it have mattered! Jonas was beating my son! Look at him now Severus. He doesn't trust me, he doesn't know me. He spent all of those years with that devil who twisted his mind and abused him," his voice quieted and yet Daniel could hear a gut-wrenching pain in it. "And now. What is he going to think of his father Severus? I will be a monster to him if he hears the truth! I cannot tell him why I was gone from him and Nadya." Daniel heard the agony in the voice and he caught his breath.

"I said it once, Harry," Snape answered, "when it is time you will tell the tale. He loves you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A week later the wagons were rolling into another village and the families were setting up for the Fair. Daniel had not talked to his father since the night of his birthday. His usual routine during performances was to help his uncle Jolie, an acrobat in the show. His father had once been a stilt walker and was at the dressing tent talking to the men who performed the stilt walking now. Daniel watched the tent and performed his tasks absentmindedly. Veronica and Ron had been enticed to the arena where his friends were helping them ride the stunt horses. His godfather, Severus Snape was still in camp but preparing to leave. Daniel caught him on the edge of the tents. He was dressed all in black; his clothing and his robes.

"Are you leaving, Boldo?" Daniel asked. He was carrying the drums Jolie would use for his performance. They were large and bulky and he was sweating from the exertion.

Snape drew his wand out and said, LOCOMOTOR DRUMS. They were suddenly suspended in air so that they could be moved along with one hand. "Yes, Yanel," Severus said. Daniel knew he was about to apparate, something his people did not do.

"I have never been to your home," Daniel said. Rather than ask a question, he made a comment that usually drew an explanation. His godfather had tried to get him to ask questions rather than do this, but he followed the custom of his people; something he found it hard to give up.

"Are you asking me where I'm going Yanel?" Severus asked with a bemused look on his face. Daniel dipped his head and blushed slightly. Snape answered, "Well, I usually spend my summers traveling. I find it safer that way. My home…I have no home now. I burned Snape Manor down sometime ago and the little hole that I called home is...well it is no more."

Daniel looked up and blurted, "You burned your home down?"

His godfather had always been straightforward and truthful to him. The man nodded soberly and replied, "It had become a nest for criminals and evil wizards. I burned it to the ground."

Daniel nodded, knowing he was being treated like an equal. His godfather was always good about that. "The _kumpania_ is always your home, Boldo. Won't you stay for awhile longer?" He felt himself almost pleading. He knew that what was worrying him was having his father around and not having Snape between them.

Severus studied him for a moment, and said, "I think not, Yanel. Your father is angry with me right now. He needs time to calm himself."

Daniel swallowed and nodded. He was the reason for his father's anger against him. "Yes, I'm sorry. I broke an oath to you."

"Yes, you did," Severus said, steadily. "That is something you will have to live with; and perhaps something I can forgive, eventually." He hesitated and went on, "However, your father will get over his anger quickly and I'll be back in the late summer. In the meantime, I will be disappointed if you haven't done your school work."

"Boldo…" Daniel was feeling horribly guilty that his godfather was not forgiving him immediately and knew the reason why. He was about to apologize but didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the tent flap open suddenly and his father was hurrying towards them. His limp was more pronounced after he had danced for Daniel on his birthday. It made Daniel feel even more guilty. He was about to slip away when his father approached.

"No, Yanel, stay a moment," Harry said. "I've just gotten a letter. Hedwig brought it a minute ago. I want you to read this Severus." Harry handed him the roll of parchment.

Daniel was always slightly amused that an owl delivered Harry's mail. His own people had little use for mail since they had their own way of communicating. His mother had given him a Raven his first term at Hogwarts so that he could send mail. The Raven's name was Dante and not always reliable. However, he was curious as to why his father would rush out and stop Severus. The letter had to be important.

Snape read the letter and he glanced at Daniel once and handed the paper back to Harry. He looked grim and Daniel sensed a coldness steal over him that he had rarely seen in the man. "Does she know for sure?" he asked.

Harry nodded and both of them looked at Daniel.

"What?" he asked, suddenly frozen in suspense.

"Daniel, I want to have a word with your godfather and then after the performance tonight I want you to come to me. Don't leave the fairgrounds and stick by Jolie throughout the performance and after. Will you do that for me?" Harry asked. "Don't leave his side!"

Daniel nodded and turned to Snape, "Boldo, I hope to see you also."

"Daniel, if you mean to ask if I'm leaving…I'm not," Snape hissed. "It's time you learn to ask a direct question; it's the road that will lead to the most direct answer!"

Daniel was astonished and Harry stared at Snape with his mouth hanging open.

Daniel turned and pushed the drums ahead of him, heading for the arena, knowing that his ears and neck burned red with shame.

"Yanel," Severus called, his voice filled with regret.

He returned later when the wagons were nestled under the elm trees and the horses were grazing. Campfires were burning and women were moving about bedding down young children. The men were gathered around the fires, smoking and drinking their sweetened coffee, just before retiring for the night. After performances, everyone kept to themselves to allow for a quieting time. Daniel sat near his mother's wagon and thumbed his guitar. He was learning how to play.

His father and godfather had not been in camp since he'd walked away from them early in the evening. He watched his mother, who gave no sign that she was worried. He knew that he would be able to sense it if Harry was about to leave camp; he would know it through her.

"Yanel, get up and fetch the water," his mother scolded. "Make use of yourself!"

He laid his guitar aside and accepted the bucket. He would have to walk to the village well that was a half a mile from the camp. It would be their only drinking and cooking water. The night was still bright with a waning moon and he walked alone. It was not something that concerned him or worried him. he'd spent his life living without running water and it was chore expected of him.

He was filling the bucket and enjoying himself, listening tot he crickets and frogs in the night as they made their music while he looked into the houses that lined the street. Each window was a picture into the lives of the inhabitants. Daniel liked to watch the people inside, who felt unobserved, and imagine what their lives were like. He was lost in his thoughts when a hand grasped his shoulder. Jerking back, he turned and saw a dark figure behind him and knew who it was.

"You should not be here alone, Yanel!" Severus said in a frantic whisper. "Hurry get your pail. Next time when you need water, ask and I will get it for you." His godfather had him firmly by the shoulder.

"But…" Daniel began.

"Shhh! We'll speak when we are out of the village," Severus said. The hand pushed him gently in the back and the pail was magicked along like the drums had been earlier. When they were closing on the camp, Severus spoke again, "You can speak now, but quietly."

"I have always gone for the water," Daniel began and then remembered Severus' words earlier and asked a direct question, "What's wrong, why are you worried?"

"Your father is looking for you and is frantic. He asked you to stay near camp and Jolie. Did you forget so quickly?" Severus asked. The hand that was guiding him was still firmly on his back, shaking him slightly. "Let's go to him first. He wants to talk to you anyway and can explain everything."

They entered the camp, walked past the sleeping forms of most of the people and past them into the night and the trees of the orchard. The blossoms were still clinging here and there to the limbs of the trees and petals were drifting down onto their clothes and heads.

Severus found Harry near the center of it where he had built a small fire. He stood quickly and joined them. "Thank you, Severus," he said. "I was worried about you, Danny."

His father put his arm around his shoulders and together they walked to the fire. Snape joined them. They huddled near the fire under the clear sky even though it was a warm evening.

"Why are you worried?" Daniel asked. "I fetch water on my own all the time. It was only a short distance away and mother was angry that I was being lazy and not doing my share."

"It wasn't that, Daniel," Harry said. He looked at Severus and sighed. "Something has happened…I have changed my mind about telling you what has happened to me in the three years that I was gone from you and your mother."

"What changed your mind?" Daniel asked. He watched the men carefully and almost closed his eyes so that he could fine-tune his senses. Instead, he thought it wise to keep them open and practice using all his senses including his eyes.

"I will tell you the story," Harry began looking into the fire. This time Daniel could tell it would not be a story for entertaining. His father's face looked grim and forbidding. "It can't be told all at one time, especially now that it's so late and there will parts that I will not say." He looked away for a moment and then resumed, "There are some things I want to say before I start…but it may not help." He shook his head. "Severus…" His pleading eyes turned to his friend, "I...I..." He stopped.

Snape remained silent and stared into the fire.

"Very well," Harry sighed again. He pulled a book from beside him and handed it to Daniel. "I guess it all starts with this." He opened the book, a picture album, and showed the picture to him."

Standing in the picture was Harry, his mother, two people he knew as Ron and Hermione Weasley, Remus Lupin and to the side, almost out of the frame, was Severus. Harry was holding a baby and Daniel guessed the baby was him. In front of all of them, a newspaper, the Daily Prophet was held by an unseen person's hand; the headlines read, BOY-WHO-LIVED, Kills Voldemort!

"The people you see in the picture are my family," Harry said. "ALL the people in the picture," he said more intensely and looked at Severus. "You see Danny, I've never really had a family, not the kind that cares about you and shows you that they love you."

Daniel stared at the picture and then at his father's face. Harry was grinning, actually grinning and looking down at the baby Daniel. His mother was holding Harry's arm and staring up into his face with a mixture of adoration and pride written on her face. Severus stood to the side, his face a mixture of wariness, pride, love and fear.

Daniel held the book in his hands and his father turned several pages.

"This is a picture of the World Cup. When we won," Harry said, he was looking at him instead of the pictures. Daniel could tell he knew the pictures by heart and he remembered a month before when his father had been hurt and he had been trying to find his mother, that he had run across this album in his father's study. He'd glanced at the pictures and had seen his own grandparents, the one's killed by Lord Voldemort.

He was now looking at Harry on a stage or platform with the other players on his team. He stood proudly next to the captain holding a wriggling Golden Snitch in one hand and a golden trophy in the other. He knew it was his father because he already knew that he had won the contest. Harry had been badly bruised by the game, his face was swollen and misshapen. Daniel touched the photograph as if his touch could sooth the pain his father had experienced that day.

"Yes, well I got roughed up a little," Harry said, forcing a small smile. "You've played Quidditch, Danny. I think you know what you have to do to get the Snitch sometimes."

Daniel knew. He had played one season as Gryffindor's Seeker. He was a natural, as much as his father had been when they were the same age. Daniel nodded and looked at the picture again. He knew that he would be told what it all meant if he remained patient. He also knew from his father's racing heart and the beads of sweat forming on his brow, his heavy breathing and the thick words that indicated a dry mouth; that his father was struggling.

"These pictures are of the people I love. I would do anything for them and have…" he sighed. There was silence like a measure of doom that enveloped them and Daniel was lost in watching his father's expressions.

"I was seventeen when this picture was taken." He turned back to the group picture with Daniel. "I thought that all the problems I had faced were done and over with. I killed Tom Riddle…Voldemort. That day in the picture, they offered me the spot on the Puddlemere Quidditch team and I accepted. I had you and your mother; both of you were very...precious...to me." He stopped and then went on almost breathlessly, "I also was about to go into training as an Auror. Hermione and Ron were also going into the ministry, so I was going to be with my friends. Everything seemed to be perfect. I could finally get my life in order and have some control," he gasped and took a breath before continuing.

"I didn't realize that the publicity from the newspaper was going to bring on a hailstorm of attention. I was once again a celebrity, not of my own choosing," he rubbed his hands with anxiety. "I did choose to fly as Seeker for Puddlemere and knew that would bring me notoriety, I just wasn't prepared... I'm not trying to make excuses, Daniel. I want you to know that. But I wanted to do it so badly. I wanted to do something that I chose- not something chosen for me. Do you understand?"

Daniel nodded.

"Harry," Severus interrupted. "Just tell him enough tonight so that he can be cautious. The rest can wait." He was soothing him and Daniel could tell the tension eased when his father heard his friend.

"Yes…yes, your right." Harry nodded and went on a little more rapidly, "Well…let's see. I guess what I didn't want to believe was that there were still people out there who would want to hurt me; hurt me and hurt anybody near to me. You see Daniel, all the people in those pictures became targets. People who never knew I had married and people who didn't know I had a son… suddenly they knew! They wanted a piece of me, or of anyone near me." Harry shivered involuntarily. "It was a nightmare. I mean there were very good people, too. Yet, I was always in the spotlight. I would get hundreds of owls in a day. They would be at every window, coming down the chimneys, flying through every crack…" he shook his head. "Listen to me, I'm going mental, I think. Actually, that did happen once, literally." Harry smiled at Daniel and then looked at the ground.

"Anyway, I was followed, tracked by someone," Harry went on. "I didn't realize it for some time because of the amount of mail I received. There were threats made against everyone in those photos. Danny, people were threatening my family! The only one I had left! Do you understand?"

Daniel nodded. He remembered the horrific feeling he had when his mother had disappeared and his father soon after. He had the kumpania and his people, still it would not have been the same if he had lost both his parents; something he realized had happened to his father. he suddenly understood a little of the suffering his father might have experienced.

"Well… ." Harry glanced at Severus. "Yes, I need to make this short. We will talk more later Daniel, don't worry. I want to tell you a little more and then we will finish for the night."

It seemed to Daniel that if his father didn't stop soon, he would have to make him stop. The man was near collapse.

"Well…" Harry began again, "Hermione disappeared first. Severus went to find her and then he disappeared. I was working as an Auror at the time. It was just after the World Cup and I had taken some time to heal up. Hermione was Deputy to the Minister of Magic at the time. I had been on several cases and was gradually working my way to the point that I could go underground."

"Underground?" Daniel asked, thinking of a mole. "Why would you want to do that? Do you mean in a cave or something?"

Harry chuckled and he hurried to explain, "It means that a person disguises themselves and goes to a place in disguise so that no one knows who he is. He infiltrates a group of people and spies on them."

Daniel nodded and resumed his look of intense concentration.

His father's smile disappeared quickly. "Yes, well. I was going underground…" he nodded to Daniel, "and I was infiltrating this group. They were followers of a man called Lucius Malfoy. He was a follower of Voldemort, what they used to call a Death Eater…"

"Someone said Boldo was a Death Eater," Daniel interrupted and looked at his godfather, who seemed to freeze in place. "What?" Daniel looked back and forth between the two men. "What? Did I say something wrong? You said I should ask questions!"

"It's alright Yanel," Snape whispered. "We can talk about it later."

Harry nodded and said quickly, "Let's get on with this. I was in hiding and no one could reach me for a long time. I heard that Hermione was missing and Ron sent word to me. I also discovered Severus was missing. Later, I learned that one person had them both."

"Was it this person, Malfoy?" Daniel asked.

"No," Harry said. "Someone worse. But we will talk about it later. Right now I want you to know that I have received a letter from Hermione. It says that she has received mail, from this person. Which means that this person is once again stalking us. All of us."

Daniel studied the line of his father's face, the flexed jaw, the bright eyes that glittered in the ebbing firelight. He looked at Severus, who looked hard as marble and cold. Both of them were camouflaging their emotions and he could not sense the full power of what they felt, but he knew that both men were holding back with every ounce of energy they had.

"I want you to be very careful," Harry said, "you and your mother. I have already talked to Jolie and Gregor and the others. They will put protective and shielding charms on you. Your Boldo," Harry looked at Severus, "will also guard you."

Daniel knew instantly what he was saying, "You're going away!" he exploded.

Harry shook his head, "No, Danny, I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are!" Daniel sprang to his feet. "You chased after this devil to find and rescue your friends. It took you three years to do it! Now you will go after him again and leave us. I knew it!"

Severus was on his feet and had Daniel in his arms. "Stop! Calm yourself."

Daniel stopped struggling against the powerful arms that encircled him. His head was against Severus' chest and he could feel the beating heart. It was slow and rhythmical and he slowed his own breathing to join it. Harry stood in front of him.

"I am not leaving you!" Harry said and held Daniel's face in his outstretched palm. "I am trying to protect you. You have misunderstood."

They stood in a circle in silence, each trying to slow their breathing. Severus refused to turn loose and Harry stood ready to stop Daniel from charging away.

"You know you are a lot like I was when I was your age," his father finally said. Daniel stood glaring at him. "Impetuous."

Daniel could feel the chuckle coming from Severus' chest, "As I live and breath," he said.

"Finally had your chance to gloat, huh?" his father said looking into his godfather's face.

Harry's face once again transformed and he looked at Daniel gravely, and said, "This is a serious matter, Daniel. I want you to know that I will not be a coward and run and hide from this person, if it comes to that. But I won't seek him out. I won't leave you and your mother again. Do you understand?"

Daniel stared into the face and knew that he was telling the truth. Severus relaxed his hold.

"This person is dangerous, Daniel," Harry continued, gently. "He is so dangerous he even frightens me."

Daniel almost laughed aloud. _Frighten you?! The famous Harry Potter? Slayer of Lord Voldemort! _Daniel thought for a moment, _Why he'd even fought a dragon once!_

He stood waiting for his father to smile, to say it was a joke. It didn't happen.

Severus continued from behind him, "We want you to stay in camp. Talk to no one outside the kumpania. Don't leave the camp for any reason. We will be sending Ron and Veronica home to a safe house where they can be protected. If you need to use magic, then you are to use it. Minister. Weasley has sent a note authorizing such usage, even though you are an underage wizard." Daniel could feel his godfather's warm hand squeeze his shoulder reassuringly.

"Daniel, this person will not be acting alone. He will use many agents to achieve his goals. Some of them may be creatures…creatures that you have never met or known about before; like Dementors," Harry said.

Daniel thought about what he had heard of Dementors. He knew that he did not want to have to face one.

"And worse…" Snape finished.

"You see Danny, what I've been trying to say and can't seem to spit out, is that we are once again in danger. The newspaper articles that came out about your mother last year were red flags. It alerted this person that I and my family were alive. It took a long time to devise a plan to keep my identity hidden. Somehow that has been found out. Once again because of the notoriety we are being trailed. I will not risk any of you again."

Daniel could no longer tell what his father looked like because the fire had gone out and they stood in the coolness of the deep night. He listened to the crickets, and the night noises and could smell the last fragrance of the blossoms. He could feel the wetness of the grass that had soaked his trousers and smell the uniqueness of the night air filled with dew. Closing his eyes, he listened to the breathing of the two men with him and smelled the essence of each. He would know them from their smell alone. He worked hard to hear and smell and taste the air rather than think about what his father had told him. He and his mother were in danger, might always be in danger, because of his famous father.

"Yanel," Harry spoke in Romani, "I love you beyond all words. I would give my life before I let anyone hurt you or your mother."

Daniel opened his eyes and nodded. "Can you tell me who this person is?" he asked.

Harry swallowed hard and turned away.

Severus answered, " Tomorrow we will continue when we have all rested."

"Can you at least tell me a name?" Daniel asked protesting.

Harry's back was to him when Severus answered, "Duncan. His name is Duncan."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The wagons rolled on the next day. Daniel kept watch and noted that people, mostly non-Gypsies called Gadjo, joined them as they moved out to the country. Some of them he knew. He knew Hermione Weasley and her husband Ron. He liked Hermione even though he'd only been around her for a few short weeks during his school year. She had helped him rescue his father and mother and he hoped that she thought of him as a friend. She was almost as famous as his father; she was the Minister of Magic. Her husband also worked in the Ministry in the Department for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts and was a redheaded man.

Daniel smiled to himself. He thought Ron and his son Ron Jr. were very much alike and Veronica was very much like her mother. He was pleased that he had friends whose parents were close to his own.

Later in the day, Remus Lupin appeared; Daniel noticed him walking beside the wagon and he nodded and smiled. Daniel waved. Others also arrived. He knew they were all his father's and Severus' friends. Jolie, Gregor and Pascal treated them as they would any other Roma family joining the wagon caravan.

The day grew hot and Daniel wandered from his mother's wagon to trail behind and watch what was happening. Younger children ran alongside asking questions. They had been severely warned by any adult within reaching distance that they would receive a slap alongside the head if they were to bother the men who were gathering. It was common for the children to playfully harass strangers enough to beg a knut or even a silver sickle from them.

Daniel, now, no longer considered a child, was expected to know the rules and follow them. Other boys his age were curious and were attempting in their own way to get within hearing distance. Some were even willing to fetch and carry in order to be among the men.

It was late afternoon and hot. The dust rolled off the wagon wheels and from the plodding horses' feet. It was a dry and thirsty day. They stopped for the midday meal and Daniel was able to get one of his friend's to water the horses. They were willing to do it because they knew Danny's keen sense of hearing and senses could pick up what they couldn't hope to hear. He in turn would tell them only what he wanted them to hear, since he already knew that it was information to be kept to himself.

He wandered over to the campfire where several of the women were boiling water for tea, and cutting thick slices of bread and cheese to distribute. The newcomers had transformed their clothing to that more suitable to the camp and blended in well. Even Hermione Weasley was wearing the long skirt that reached her sandaled feet. Her blouse was low around her shoulders and her hair tied in a bandana. She wore large earrings and other jewelry on her wrists and fingers as was the custom of the women of the tribe. Daniel thought she made an impressive Roma woman. He also thought that she was probably the prettiest woman he knew besides his own mother.

However, as he drew near, carrying wood for the fire, he noticed also that she looked pale and grim. She glanced up and her eyes wandered past him and then returned, recognized him and a smile broke out. He smiled back shyly and laid the wood aside. Severus walked in at that moment, followed by his father. Hermione stood and walked over to him and laid her head against Severus chest. He spoke something softly to her, to which she nodded, her head pressed in and then he stepped back so that she could say hello to Harry. She hugged him and kissed him on the mouth. They, too, spoke softly to each other.

Daniel watched in fascination. Such displays of affection were not common among his people. Remus stood and shook hands with Severus and Harry. Others stood and did the same.

"Tonks!" Harry said hugging a woman that looked almost like a vampire to Daniel. She had jet black hair, eyebrows plucked into arches and blackened lips. She wore men's clothing rather than the adopted look Hermione had taken. Daniel watched his father's eyes light up as he looked the woman up and down. "Nice look Tonks! Something out of Witches High Fashion Mag?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders and laughed. She stepped back and almost tripped into the fire before a half dozen hands reached out to yank her back. "As you can guess Harry, it's really the same ol' clumsy me."

A man stood beside her. He had very pale hair, almost white and a thin narrow face. Harry turned to him next. "Thank you for coming, Draco." They shook hands. Daniel could tell that this man was reserved in this group of people and had a somewhat arrogant demeanor. Daniel thought he had the wary face and attitude of a ferret. He could see the look in the beady blue eyes as they searched the camp and considered the Roma people and their lifestyle. Daniel had seen that look many times in his life and knew what it meant immediately.

Daniel wandered over to a shaded area and kicked at a bundle as if looking for something. What he hoped to do was overhear what they were discussing.

"Are the kids safe?" Harry asked Hermione as they resumed their seats and began to chat.

Ron Sr. nodded. He had his arm around his wife as if trying to sooth her, "Sent them off to the House. Little Harry went with mum and dad." Daniel knew that Ron Weasley Sr. was talking about their infant son whom they had named after his father. But he didn't know what he meant by 'The House'.

"Good, good. Your father and mother can take care of him," Harry said and looked relieved. He was still holding onto Hermione's hand as they talked and it looked more like a family then just friends.

"Harry, Dumbledore says he'll come if you need him," Hermione mumbled. She continued to look drawn and unwell.

Harry shook his head and Severus cleared his throat and answered, "No. He's getting too old for this kind of thing."

"He's always been our back up anyway. , Hermione, he's just too valuable, we can't risk losing him." Harry said softly.

She nodded. "Will the Roma help?" she asked.

Harry nodded "Oh yes, absolutely! I have no doubt that Jolie would do the job himself if he thought he could. And I don't doubt that he could, really. Powerful magic comes in small packages." He attempted a chuckle. Daniel knew he was referring to his Uncle Jolie's diminutive size.

She nodded glumly and remained silent.

_They all look like someone has died_, Daniel thought. He sat on the bundle and worked diligently to appear as if he was absentmindedly resting and watching a bee go by.

"Do you have any idea how we are going to go about this?" Ron Weasley Sr. asked.

Severus cleared his throat once again and spoke, "We are developing a plan right now. There are a few others that are going to be joining us this evening. It will not be easy to trap him. He is far too clever for something that's crass and crude. It will also be difficult to lure him with anything other than the thing he wants the most…" he stopped as Hermione Weasley shuddered and cried out.

"Severus, for God's sake don't put it into words!" she cried, her face twisted in agony. "Not…just…yet! Give me some time. I…I just need to…get hold of myself," her lip trembled but she stood stiffly and shrugged her husband' comforting arm away.

Daniel was so mesmerized by the outburst he stopped trying to pretend that he wasn't watching and listening and just stared at the distraught woman. Everyone else was quietly staring at her as well.

It was Severus that finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Minister Weasley," he said with a straight face.

She looked up at him and at his face and suddenly burst out laughing, "Severus! Minister Weasley? Minister Weasley?! Hahahaha," the laughter or her great fear brought a torrent of tears. "I think we are beyond that don't you?"

Snape rose to his feet once again, and to Daniel, seemed to struggle with his own great pain, but managed to go to her and put his arms around her. She leaned into his neck and burst into sobs. The remainder of the group lowered their heads or stared at the fire.

"He's found us, Severus! Don't you understand, he's found us once again," she sobbed.

"Please let me die before I have to see that face, that...that hideous, horrible, inhuman monster. Just let me die!"

Daniel could remember a time when he was young and his father had left his mother. he hadn't returned for four years and for a young child that was an eternity. For a Senseve child it was agony. He remembered his mother laying in her wagon sobbing in anguish because of her sadness and despair at his departure. At the time, he had not been trained to block the emotional output and as a result he had crawled away into the grass, feeling physical pain as he joined her in her grief. Now he sat and felt the waves of emotion reaching him, in each sound, movement and expression; not only of Hermione Weasley but of those around her and he struggled to keep his guard up.

And then, Harry looked at him.

Daniel shifted from one person's face to another until he reached his father's and he saw the look of horror, grief, regret and remorse etched in every flinch he made as Hermione sobbed in Severus' arms. It was all Daniel could do to not stand and rush over and hold him, hug him and never let go.

_Who is this man? _he thought. _Who is this Duncan that he can make the most powerful wizards in the world look and act like this?!_

_-------------------_

It was a quiet evening. The usual chatting and storytelling was set aside. Children were rushed off to play in the woods or to the wagons even though the night was too warm to be inside. Older children were assigned to keep the young ones occupied. Once again Daniel, maneuvered out of his task and pretended to be out tending horses until the adults went on with their evening chores. The group once again gathered around the campfires and talked quietly.

Daniel was startled when a figure appeared suddenly in the woods near the grazing horses. He knew that the Gadjo wizards like his father apparated when they traveled. They would suddenly disappear from one place to appear in another. Severus did it all the time and he asked once how it was done. He knew that only trained wizards could do it or were allowed to do it.

"Hello," the man said. "Kingsley Shacklebolt, an old mate of Harry Potter's. "I heard tell he was here. Can you direct me to him?"

Daniel nodded without speaking. It was a perfect excuse to once again join the circle of people gathering. The man walked with him.

"You know you look a lot like, Harry," the man said. "My guess is you're his son, Daniel."

Daniel nodded, "Yes, I am." He was trying hard not to stare. The man beside him was a tall, black man with a completely bald head; his face was a pattern of tribal scars and tattoos.

"Hmm," the man growled. "Well the next time someone asks you if you are his son, tell them- No!" He stopped and glared down at him. "From now on, if you see a stranger, run like it is the devil after you, because it very well may be!" The man glared at him and then turned and continued on to the campfire without turning back.

Daniel hung back and watched the back of the man as he took long strides towards the fire. He wore a black cape interwoven with designs from nature covering his back. He moved with such smoothness that Daniel could almost envision a panther striding through the forest.

Daniel moved in slowly past a wagon and crawled under the belly of the next. The orange slice of the setting sun engulfed the figures around the fire. Daniel lay in the shadow of the wagon and watched once again. They were talking in low hushed voices. Daniel could see his Uncle Jolie and several other men of the kumpania with them.

"Do you think you think it is proper for you to listen to something you've not been invited to hear?" the deep voice of the speaker asked.

Daniel rolled over to look into Severus' eyes.

"Come out of there," he said quietly.

Daniel crawled from underneath the wagon, standing in the sun, shading his eyes from the glare. He looked up into the tall black figure that was his godfather.

Severus put his hand on his shoulder and pointed him into the twilight shadows of the meadow where the wagons were encamped for the night. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Snape stopped and turned to him. "Perhaps I have spoiled you, Yanel." The tone of his voice was severe and Daniel swallowed hard. "Your father seems to think I indulge you too much. Maybe that's been true. I cannot tell you, nor have I been able to understand why I feel the way I do, but I love you. It is something that I never thought I would again experience in my life; perhaps even dreaded experiencing."

Daniel stood still and waited. Just reading the look on his godfather's face was enough to know that he should not speak.

"I was a very cruel teacher when your father was in school at Hogwarts. I hated your grandfather because he played tricks on me when I was your age and a little older. He and his friends humiliated me in front of someone I thought a great deal of; your grandmother. I loved her too, you see. When I got older and I became a teacher, I saw your father begin school. He looked so much like his father and acted so much like him sometimes I misjudged him and I was cruel."

Snape placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "My feelings changed over time; and, it took a long time. He is not the man his father was, nor will you be the man he is. You will be different. It doesn't matter, I will still love you. I say it because I must be harsh once again. I will not play games with you, Daniel. What is happening at this moment is very serious. When it's time for you to know, then you'll be told what you need to know. Until then you must mind your own business."

"Sorry, Boldo," Daniel said once again feeling chastised and regretting his actions.

"I know that you are curious and that you are afraid that Harry will leave you again," Severus continued. "He is working diligently so that he can remain here in camp to protect you. The last thing he wants is to leave you, do you understand? You and your mother are precious to him. If you can not understand that then I am disappointed, because I thought you to be a bright boy. None of your talents will do you any good if not used wisely."

Daniel nodded and remained silent.

"He has called his friends to his side and they will shield him and you and your mother. It is an oath we take that cannot be broken. We have sworn it on pain of death." Severus' deep voice quieted the small insects that surrounded them and vibrated through the hand still resting on Daniel's shoulder.

"Why are you all so afraid?" Daniel managed. "Godfather, I am an Adept Senseve. I don't have to stand in that circle of men to know what I hear with my ears, and see with my eyes and feel in my heart." He gritted his teeth and waited for the man to be angry at his impertinence.

Severus looked down on him and kept silent.

"Father said last night that you and Hermione disappeared. He went after you didn't he? He went looking for you and found you and Mrs. Weasley with this man called Duncan. Something happened that was horrible and now he thinks that this man is after him and Mrs. Weasley and you again," Daniel said rushing his words. "He thinks that he'll come after me and mother and maybe even Ron and Veronica. Why? Why would he do that?"

Severus leaned over his face inches from Daniel's, the black eyes seeming to peer into his soul. "He is not human, Daniel. He is not even an animal. Nothing can describe what he is, other than an unnatural predator and a very powerful wizard. He lives to play cat and mouse with people. He feeds on the energy of their fear, their shame, and their humiliation. To be near him is to feel as if maggots crawl under your skin. To hear him is to hear the sound of yourself screaming insanely. To smell him is to inhale the foulest, most wretched stench you have ever smelled. The sight of him will make you forget that there is any beauty in the world. You will wish to crawl away into your grave and die before you see such a sight again!"

Snape's hand curled around his shirt and pulled Daniel to him. "You need to be afraid, Daniel. I want you to be so afraid that you will not leave your mother's side, you will not venture out to walk among the horses by yourself or fetch a pail of water without an escort. You are not a man yet. You are still a child and I will not have your soul touched by even the shadow of this monster!"

Daniel was holding his breath and gasped out suddenly, conscious of the fact that he was ready to cry or pass out. He could feel the man's words grinding into his brain. "Boldo!" he gasped in pain, every nerve on fire with the man's words.

Snape snapped out of his intense, strained pose, realizing he had Daniel by the shirt front. "Yanel!" He wrapped him in his arms and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" He moaned into Daniel's hair. "I would die a thousand deaths… a thousand before I let him touch you." With that he jerked away, was on his feet and walking away with long strides.

Daniel fell back into the grass too weak to stay standing on his feet.

------------

Harry found him next to the wagon eating his supper.

"Hello, Yanel," Harry said sitting and playing with the food on his own plate and not eating. "Severus told me that he was a little too…intense with you this evening." His father seemed more relaxed and Daniel chewed and remained silent. "He'll come by to see you later. I know that he feels badly about frightening you."

"It's all right," Daniel mumbled. "I trust him…and you. When you're ready you'll tell me. I was nosing where I shouldn't have been."

Harry smiled and gently patted his shoulder. "Let's talk awhile tonight after supper. Just for awhile. Your mother is nervous and I haven't spent much time with her. We were supposed to have time to all be together as a family. Maybe we should try and do some of that."

They sat and ate and Daniel asked about the black man named Shacklebolt and a few of the others that had wandered in later. He could tell that there was much that Harry wasn't saying about his visitors, but listened as his father spun together a few humorous tales. He also learned about the black-headed witch named Tonks.

"Oh yes, she's Auror," Harry said. "She's also a metamorphmagus."

Daniel stopped eating and stared. "She is?" He knew what they were but he had never met one.

"Yes. You watch, tomorrow she'll have pink hair and purple eyes," Harry smiled. "It's always worked as a great disguise. The problem is that she ruins it by being clumsy, because she draws attention to herself. She works as hard as the rest of us to do her job because of it. Don't get me wrong, I trust her and you can trust her, Danny. She is here…as are the others, because they care and want to help." Harry sipped his black coffee. "Each person that you see here would gladly give their lives to protect you and your mother."

"Dad," Daniel began as he stared at the fire, "it doesn't seem like we need the protection. It seems like the one's that are in danger are Mrs. Weasley and Severus; even you, but not me or mother."

Harry met his look when he glanced up. "You are partly right, Daniel. But anyone can be a target and I won't take chances with you and your mother. Remember that. Hermione and Severus and I are capable of taking care of ourselves and we have lots of help now."

They finished their meal and Harry left him to talk to more arrivals. He promised to meet him before bed so they could have a private talk.

Daniel slipped away to sit by himself near the darker end of the circle of wagons. He didn't dare risk moving too far away, because he knew that the dozen or so wizards around him had one eye on him at all times. He could feel their looks. He was scuffing the ground with his toes when a gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see Remus Lupin.

Daniel smiled. He liked the man, a far cry from how he had felt about him months before when he met him for the first time. Then, he had been a werewolf and Daniel had been astonished that he was tolerated by his mother and father and the Weasleys. Since then Daniel had saved his life, while he was in his werewolf form, they had Dream Walked together and the man had taken the cure that had transformed him into a normal wizard. He still wore the long, shoulder-length gossamer white hair, but his face was tanned and less strained then it had been before. He was a very attractive older man.

"Danny," Remus asked, "may I sit with you?"

Daniel nodded.

"Good. Here," Remus said handing him a gold box. It was a chocolate frog. "I've become very fond of these things. Ron Weasley Sr. buys stock in the company I think."

Daniel didn't know what he meant by 'buying stock' but he knew what the chocolate frog was.

Remus understood. " A muggle term," he explained. "Go on, eat it," he said and produced another one for himself. "The trick is to catch them before they hop." He demonstrated.

They both chewed in silence.

"I hope I didn't interrupt something you were doing," Remus finally said.

Daniel shook his head slowly. "Not really. There's not much I can do. I'm not suppose to leave the wagons or do anything unless someone is with me. I can feel...sense... Well you know." He and Lupin had a discussion months before when they were both trying to solve the mystery of Harry's s disappearance about his being a Senseve.

Remus nodded. "Seems strange to feel like a prisoner when your out here in open space, doesn't it? Well, many things make us prisoners, Daniel." Remus munched slowly on his frog. "Your father and Snape…Severus, Hermione… some of the others are…me as well, we've all been prisoners of something, mostly our pasts. I was a prisoner of the wolf inside, your godfather was a prisoner of an evil wizard of some time. You know what I mean?" He looked over with his cool gray eyes and raised his eyebrows.

Daniel nodded. "Can you tell me what's happening?" he pleaded.

The man looked at him and then studied the dark night. His eyes still had the faint glow they wore when he was a wolf. "I know that Harry and Severus are trying to give you information as we go along so that you will be safe and not take any risks. But I think, personally that they are so caught up in what's happening that they've lost sight of the fact that you have not lived in their world and don't have the faintest idea why they are acting as if a wolf has been set free amongst them." Remus smiled at him and continued, "Little joke. sorry. Anyway, one truly has been sent among the lambs, I have to admit. But they don't understand and I think I do because I once had senses that were almost as sharp as your own." He tilted his head back and forth and scratched his nose, "Well in an animal-sort of way."

Daniel smiled a little.

"I don't think they really understand what you, as an Adept Senseve can learn and do with what you see, and hear and feel. So I thought perhaps I might be of help." Remus patted Daniel's arm. "I cannot tell you the story, that is for your father and him only. But I will tell you about what life was like then, if you like. What they were like," his head nodded back towards the circle around the campfire and the monotonous drone of their meeting and talking.

Daniel nodded eagerly. "Yes, that would help a lot."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Harry stood outside the door of the office of the Aurors and leaned against the door jamb. He was waiting for Hermione to come down the hall and fetch him. Together, they always met Ron in the muggle city of London for lunch. He had already transformed his clothes to look like a young muggle businessman. He wore nice leather shoes, tan slacks, a shirt rolled at the sleeves and a jumper-vest with a tie.

The tie was always askew, just like his rumpled hair. He had grown handsome as he got older. At the age of twenty-four, almost twenty-five, he was a very good looking man. The only thing that truly marred the clean-shaven face, the soft-almost baby-like mouth, long nose and sparkling green eyes was the scar that zigzagged across his forehead. However, most people had long since ceased to glance at it as they talked to him. It was only in the muggle world that people gaped and sometimes in his own wizarding world someone would step back, their mouths hanging open and stutter, "your…your Harry Potter!" It never failed to embarrass him and make him blush.

Harry watched the long paneled hallway and saw her coming. He smiled to himself. She was dressed in a nice blouse tucked into a short skirt that allowed everyone to see her long slim legs ending in high-heeled pumps. Her hair was sleeked back and done up in curls at the crown and she had on a wisp of muggle makeup. Harry thought witches covered too much of themselves when they wore the floor-length robes that were customary for their kind. He noted that, like his own wife Nadya, after eight years and having twins, Hermione's figure was just as attractive, if not more so, than when she was a teen.

Harry was a typical adult male and liked looking at her as she strolled his way, even though he felt very much like a protective older brother. He still liked the way her body moved and the grace of her step, particularly in the heels she wore. He especially liked it when she wasn't carrying a satchel or case heavy with papers and books. He grinned as she came up and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Harry," she said, frowning. "Ron's got himself in a bind with that horrible man Sean Weeble. We've got to go help him. I called ahead and they're saving us a table at Bowman's. I'm starved aren't you?" She was dragging him towards the lift that would take them up to the atrium, a long hallway lined with gilded fireplaces, of the Ministry of Magic.

Harry knew who she was talking about. Sean Weeble was a muggle who had the Rare and Collectible Antique shop on Darrington Street. Ron had been working for years to put him out of business. The man seemed to be able to find charmed and magical items with unerring accuracy, even though he was muggle. He was also mildly aware of their properties and would often advertise to unwary muggles, who would buy them and get themselves into trouble. Since Ron was the Head of the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, a job he assumed when his father retired, he was constantly at the shop trying to persuade the stubborn muggle to sell him the intended item. Weeble was very clever and Ron was always a bit soft and together they made for a poor combination.

"What's he into now?" Harry asked, walking along easily with his longer stride. She had her arm wrapped in his and they matched their gait so that they sailed down the hall together. It felt very good to him.

"Oh, I don't know, something about a ruby ring," Hermione said watching as the lift carried them upward. "Honestly, Harry, he just doesn't seem to manage Weeble at all."

Harry was still smiling to himself. It was a typical day. Ron was going about his job, as Ron always did. Hermione was always doing a million things at once including frequently rescuing her husband from his blunders and Harry was enjoying himself. He had finished his Auror training and was handling cases with more frequency, often being put in charge. He was apparating back and forth daily to his wife's _kumpania, _that was currently touring the wizarding villages around London. He enjoyed being with his son, Daniel who was very bright and fun to be with. He'd spent almost every moment of free time with him since he'd been born and he was looking forward to taking home the present he had wrapped for his eight birthday.

They swept through the visitor's lobby and entrance. It had been transformed in his days at the Ministry. When he was younger and the three of them had battled Voldemort in the Ministry there had been a fountain; _a complete misrepresentation of reality_, Harry thought, as they walked past the area where it had been removed. He seldom allowed himself to think about it anymore because it was a source of pain and he hurried on with Hermione.

She continued to chatter on as they took the phone booth to the street level. The sun was bright and warm for a May day. They hurried down the street. If anyone had been watching, and someone was, they looked like a attractive young couple having a friendly conversation.

Hermione pushed open the door to Rare and Collectible's Antiques and saw Ron at the counter. Harry followed more slowly. He looked at the crammed counters and shelves, rarely dusted and ran his hand across antique mahogany furniture. His senses were so fine-tuned to dark magic that he could often feel the vibrations emanating from an object. There were some items, but not many, that held dark powers; not enough to concern him. His training as an Auror was now almost second nature and he did this without really being conscious of the fact that he was analyzing these objects.

He wasn't paying attention as Hermione joined Ron at the counter. Something or someone did catch his eye when he happened to glance up and look out the dusty shop window. Past the stacked first edition volumes, the Victorian lamps and the violin case, Harry saw the figure. It was only for an instant. A figure that seemed to drift into an alley.

_My imagination_, he thought.

He fingered a golden charm bracelet that lay in a blue-velvet box and thought of Nadya. He knew that she would like it, although he had given her many presents. After he had killed Voldemort, most of his money had been discovered and returned to his vaults at Gringott's. He remained, along with Remus Lupin, one of the richest men in the world, thanks to the inheritance from Sirius, his godfather. He could afford in the wizard world- in either world- to buy whatever he chose. The issue was, he didn't care about money, except that he could buy anything he wanted for his wife and son.

"Mr. Weeble," Harry asked suddenly, "how much for this bracelet." The fat man dressed in a pinstripe, out-of-date suit looked around Rona and Hermione who were now talking heatedly to each other, "Oh 'ello Mr. Potter. Didn't see you come in. Well, that would be 100 pound sterling, that would." He smiled a greasy smile. It always turned out that Harry seemed to be his best customer.

"I'll give you fifty," Harry said holding it to the light. It was very old and encrusted in filth, but he knew a little soap and water would bring out the sparkle.

"Right you are then, Mr. Potter," Weeble nodded. "Should I wrap it for the missus?"

"No, I'll take it as is." Harry dropped it in his pocket. He knew that the little man would add it to his bill and the bill would be paid very promptly at the end of the month by a Gringott's goblin dressed in muggle clothing and carrying wizard money transformed into muggle money. Harry had seen it once and thought the sight hilarious.

"Come on, then," Hermione said loudly and pulled Ron away just as she had done to Harry leaving the Ministry. "I'm famished and our hour is getting away from us."

She linked arms with both men as they stepped from the shop and they strolled down the street together. Harry glanced back once at the alleyway, remembering for a moment the mysterious shadow. Shrugging, he joined in the conversation that Hermione was having almost with herself, as she usually did when she was with both of them.

I don't even know why I ask you," she said later to Harry as they finished their meal, "you can't ever say what you're doing." She'd inquired into how his job was going.

"Well, I can say that I'm going to be away for a few months," Harry reported. "Doing some clandestine work."

Ron leaned in conspiratorially and asked, "Is it Malfoy again?"

Harry glanced around the small café almost devoid of people. It was past noon and people were back out shopping. He nodded, "Lucius," he added. His friends nodded in understanding.

"Is Draco still working for you?" Ron asked. "Being a, what you call, a snitch?" He smiled. It always made him smile. Muggles called their informants snitches and in the wizarding world a snitch was a small golden ball with wings used in Quidditch.

Harry didn't smile, the joke had grown old. "Yeah, still a snitch. I've tried to warn him time and again that he can't play so freely on both sides of the fence, but he's always been that way; arrogant and cheesy."

Hermione sighed and stretched, "Oh, it's so busy in our department. You know Lucius is so much craftier than Voldemort ever thought of being. He's infiltrated all sorts of groups and doesn't come right out and kill people anymore; just subverts them. Of course, time will tell. In my opinion, he's ever so much worse in many ways, but then we weren't around when Voldemort was terrorizing everyone the first time round." She had leaned in as usual and was twisting a spoon in her lemon tea. "I imagine Nadya is not happy about your being gone, Harry."

He glanced up. "I haven't yet told her." He felt guilty.

His friends looked at him and Ron stole a look at his wife. Hermione frowned again and whispered, "Oh, Harry!"

"Tonight," he said. "I'll tell her tonight, planning to anyway. I won't be around for Danny's birthday and I want to tell her so that we can tell him together. I'll be gone for two months at the most, I think." Harry stared at his dirty napkin and then reached in his pocket for muggle money.

Ron held his hand back. "Not this time mate. It's on me." Ron dropped some bills on the table. "It's time we hurry along anyway. Tell us about it on the way, I'm headed back with you. Got paperwork and all."

The three stepped out of the door and strolled back along the street. Harry always found the muggle world a little less pleasant, no matter what time of year. He could smell the acrid stench of petrol fuels and the noise of the cars roared by them on the street as they walked the tree-lined avenue. It was always a busy, more frantic world and one that he had gladly given up. It was refreshing to walk just a short distance further and go in the employee entrance down a dirty, greasy alley.

The alley was darkened brick with one doorway that had been boarded up. No rubbish bins or other clutter that normally lined alleyways was present. The alley made a sharp hook to the right and they ended up facing a dead end. Hermione tapped the bricks with her wand, each having their own personal code, and the bricks separated and a doorway revealed itself. With practiced ease they each glanced over their shoulder to make sure they had not been followed and stepped through the doorway. Once inside they parted and Harry stepped on the moving stairs that took him to Level Two and to his department.

At six o'clock sharp, he stepped into the hall and was met by a tall man with dark hair, dressed all in black. Harry was both pleased and surprised. He hadn't seen his old Potion's teacher, and now trusted friend ,for some time.

"Severus," he said and grasped his hand to shake it. "Good to see you. Is everything all right…Dumbledore?" He studied the man's face carefully. It was always a little hard to tell what was going on with him. He perpetually wore a grim look or a frown and often a glare, that was unless they were talking of Harry's son Daniel. Harry knew that if the man were in a foul mood that he would just bring the subject up and they would be on speaking terms again in a short time. The man adored Daniel.

"Dumbledore is fine, Harry," Severus answered and turned to walk with him down the hall.

"Come to the camp with me then and see Nadya and Daniel. Eat dinner with us," Harry replied and took the stairs. They exited out the doorway in the alley. A wizard sat nearby directing the exits of all wizards to the muggle world where they could apparate home. His job was to make sure that it was done without notice by the muggle world.

Snape nodded his head once and together they apparated in afternoon shadows of the alley. Eyes watched them from the rooftop as they emerged and disappeared. They too, disappeared.

----------------

Harry immediately began talking as they stepped on solid ground near the wagons, "I'm going to be away a short time, Severus. Harding thinks perhaps two months should do it." Severus knew exactly what Harry was going to do. Although he was not an Auror and never had been, he had done enough spying and undercover work that he could have written a book on it.

"You will keep in touch with me?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded as they walked towards camp. "Yes, of course." He knew that it was strictly against rules for him to divulge information about Ministry activities outside of the Ministry, but he disregarded those rules or they became second-rate if they interfered with the Order's activities. Snape was heading the Order of the Phoenix since Dumbledore had retired as their leader. Harry had not seen his old Headmaster for eight years.

"Anything you have that can help, I would appreciate it," Harry said, as he stopped and smiled. He saw a dark-headed boy running towards them at full speed.

"Yaewww!" the boy was crying as he ran across the field. "Boldo! Boldo! Papa!"

Snape stopped and he too, smiled. Harry watched as his son ran full-tilt at his godfather. Snape dropped down and lifted him into the air. "Yanel!" he said and frowned. "You are heavy and you'll break my back. I am an old man." He spoke in Romani, the language of the Gypsy people.

"It's my birthday soon, Boldo," Daniel said, ignoring the typical response his godfather always gave him.

"Is it?" Snape asked, setting him on the ground. "Roma don't give presents, I understand."

The boy had kissed his father on the cheek and returned to him and was hugging him around the waist.

"I am half Roma and half Gadjo," Daniel said and that set his father laughing and his godfather growling.

After the long hug, they walked together and met a slender woman with dark hair caught up in a emerald green scarf. She was barefoot and her skirt swirled fully around her ankles. Harry reached and grabbed her around the waist for a quick hug. She turned and pulled the tall man next to her husband down and stroked his face with her hand and smiled. He returned her look with a warm and loving one of his own.

---------------------------

A week later Harry was dressed much differently. He had let his beard begin to grow and had dressed in old, filthy rags for clothes. He wandered into Knockturn Alley and meandered down the narrow lanes. It had not been his first time in the Alley, that had taken place when he was only sixteen. This time he was accustomed to the smells and sounds, to the skulking mysteries, of this part of the wizarding world and in moved in it as if he had been born there.

He knew his errand well. He would have to meet up with Draco Malfoy and learn about Malfoy's father's activities. Lucius Malfoy had easily and effectively stepped into the shoes of Lord Voldemort. Ironically, it was Malfoy that had saved Harry from Voldemort.

Lucius was a ruin of a man, at least in a physical sense. He no longer was attractive with his long blond hair and clear blue eyes. Instead, he had one eye, the other crushed by Voldemort, was covered with an eye patch. His face was crossed with scars, which Voldemort had also given him. His soul had been scarred years before, by the same evil wizard.

Harry knew him to be a formidable enemy, a former Death Eater, and now reigning evil wizard of the time. His son, on the other hand, Draco Malfoy, had been a student with Harry at Hogwarts. They too, had been enemies. In a moment of weakness, Lucius had asked Severus to protect his son and save him from the Dark Lord. Now he thought his son was his ally. Harry also knew that Severus had tried to keep the boy clean and away from dark magic.

It was in Draco nature to be drawn to both. He had ended up walking the narrow path between both worlds. He was a spy and an informant. Harry was to meet with him and learn Lucius' plans. It was obvious that the older Malfoy was wanting to begin a reign of terror unequalled and surpassing that of his own teacher, Lord Voldemort.

Harry crept into the shadows and disappeared into the perpetual nightmare world of Knockturn Alley.

There was a presence, however, that did not lose sight of him, one that followed like a cat stalking a bird.

---------------

No one took notice that Harry was gone since his friends were aware that he was on a mission. Snape stayed in the camp for several weeks and kept Nadya and Daniel company. He dressed as the Romani in a loose shirt tucked into trousers. He wore a kerchief around his neck and a beaten, broad-brimmed hat on his head. Like the other men, he wore old boots. The camp had given him a name years before when he had first come into camp following Harry. They called him Old Crow. Rather than being an insult, it was a name of respect; meaning good luck.

Snape found that this world suited his needs very well. During the school year he was satisfied to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During the summer he often traveled. But because of the events of the past few years he had found a home of sorts with Harry's adopted family, the Romani.

In particular, he felt that Daniel and Nadya were almost like a long lost daughter and grandson. He thought about it as he let Nadya cut his hair one day. He liked the feeling of a woman's maternal touch.

"Dat (father)," she chided, "put your head down so I can do this back." She shoved his head forward and he closed his eyes, smiling at her use of the term. She was teasing him and he groaned at her. "I will do as I do the babies if you don't keep still!" she exclaimed. "Or I will miss and cut off an ear."

His godson laughed. Daniel was sitting on a stump watching the procedure. "Don't do that mother," he laughed. "Boldo could not wear his hat. His ears keep it up on his head!"

Nadya laughed and Daniel roared at his own joke. Snape shook his head like a dog coming out of water and sprayed them. They were enjoying themselves.

It was mid-summer and warm. Children were playing naked downstream from camp. Men were laying around the smoldering campfires smoking and women were resting from their chores. Older children, Daniel and his friends were out with fishing poles fishing, or grooming stock or wandering the woods.

Snape lay in the shade of a wagon, his hat over his head, napping. A large dark bird, a raven, swooped through the cobalt blue sky, circling until it landed at his feet. His eyes opened into slants and he watched the bird. It walked up and stood near his elbow, "Mail Deliver, Mail Deliver," it said, in English.

Snape pushed his hat back and reached for the tube of paper tied to its' leg. The bird sidestepped his hand. "Dante, if you don't let me have the post I shall eat you for dinner," Snape told it very dryly. The bird stretched the leg forward and turned its head. Severus untied it and the bird flew immediately, sideswiping his face with it's outstretched wing. Snape glared at the bird and unrolled the parchment. He read it, tossed it in the nearby fire and laid back pulling his hat back over his face.

It was Harry's. When he was working undercover, Harry had used Dante, the raven to send messages. Post was normally carried by owl and very few people expected a raven to do it. Snape was satisfied, everything was going well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Over two months later Snape was stepping out of his first potion's class of the term with his first year students. He was in a foul mood and looking fiercely at anyone who had the nerve to look him in the eye. Dumbledore met him in the hall.

"What is it, Albus," Snape snapped. He was acting rudely even though he cared a great deal for the old man and Dumbledore knew it.

"Severus," Dumbledore said firmly. "Come to my office with me."

"Can't it wait?" Severus asked. "I've just taught the First year students and I need to fetch a headache potion from my study. I always have the most insufferable headaches afterwards."

"Perhaps we can talk in your private study," Albus said taking his arm and walking slowly towards Snape's quarters. Severus indulged him by grumbling and then walking at his side down the corridor to his rooms.

Albus waited on him until he had mixed the liquid into a glass of water, drank it down and dropped prone onto his sofa. He waved his wand idly and a cold towel draped across his eyes and temples. "Go ahead Albus, I can hear you just fine."

"How is Harry?" he began, "Have you heard from him?" Dumbledore always inquired after him and Harry always asked about Dumbledore. Harry had chosen to stay away and they had not spoken to one another in eight years even though Snape knew they loved each other almost as much as a father and son would have done.

"I'm going to say this once again," Snape said in exasperation from beneath the cool towel, "he is fine and asks about you as well. I feel rather like a school girl playing a game with you two." The voice sounded anything but school-girlish from beneath the rag.

"But have you heard from him?" Albus pressed.

"No," Snape answered, "not in the last few weeks. That's not unusual. He'll be fine."

"I'm not as much concerned about Harry as I am about another friend of ours," Dumbledore said. "I received word from Ron Weasley that Hermione has disappeared. She's been gone for almost a week."

Snape pulled the towel slowly from his eyes and stared at the blue ones staring back at him. The face was composed but he could tell that Dumbledore was worried. "Yes? What does he say?" Snape asked cautiously.

Dumbledore leaned on a staff that he used for a cane and answered, "She disappeared from work. They were to meet and return home together. He thought perhaps she had been kept busy and so he went looking for her. Evidently she had taken a late lunch and had not returned. Thinking she was ill, he returned home and found that she was not there. He began contacting friends and acquaintances. He contacted members of the Order, other Ministry personnel; no one has heard from her."

Snape studied the blue eyes. "Did they have a falling out? A lover's spat?" he asked. He was hoping that was all it was.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I have inquired and Hermione was under no special orders or assignments. She made no unusual requests for holiday or because she was ill. The Minister reported no unusual problems among his people, no arguments, disagreements or personnel problems. Hermione made no complaints to anyone about her job, her family or anything else out of the ordinary."

Snape knew that Dumbledore would have done a thorough investigation.

"Ron Weasley is now in my office waiting to speak to you," Dumbledore rose to his feet. "If you feel up to it do you think you could join us?"

Severus threw the damp towel into the air and made it vanish before it could drop to the floor. "Very well, Albus. But why is it that he has come to me?"

"He wants you to contact Harry, of course." Dumbledore walked in front of him with a little more energy than he had shown twenty minutes before.

They moved briskly along the hallways and corridors until they reached the familiar gargoyle that guarded the entrance to his offices and stepped onto the moving staircase. Dumbledore moved ahead of Severus into the ornate office, barely leaning on his staff. Snape knew that the man was very old and yet his abilities betrayed the energy and life still left in him.

Severus recognized the red haired man from behind. How many Weasley's had he actually taught over the years, he wondered, and was counting when Ron turned to him. His expression caught Snape's attention immediately. The man looked like his wife had died.

"Profess…Professor Snape," Ron's said, his hand jerked out and Snape leaned in to shake it. He could tell immediately that the young man was almost beside himself with anxiety but he was doing a fair job of hiding it; enough to remind himself that Severus was to be addressed appropriately while he was in school.

"Mr. Weasley," Snape responded in kind. They all sat and Ron went through a similar explanation.

Severus nodded and rested his chin in his fingers while thinking. "I can try and contact Harry but he should be returning very soon. He said he would be gone two months. It is past that now and I expect him any day. If I go through the channels we have been using the delay could be several days."

"Is there a method to reach him faster, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. The red-headed man nodded vigorously.

Snape thought about it. "I could probably go in person to find him myself. We know that he has contacted Draco and he should not be hard to find."

"Do you think it wise to go back there Severus?" Dumbledore's brow wrinkled in worry for the first time. Snape knew what he was thinking. Since an incident that had occurred several years before, when he had been captured by one of Voldemort's followers, Jeremy Potter, along with Harry, news had spread that he had changed sides. It would mean that he would have to go in disguise and could not use his old contacts. It would be dangerous if he were discovered and yet, that didn't worry him. Still, he was the most practiced and skillful of anyone in that kind of work and in that environment.

"I think I could do it quickly enough," he said finally.

"Professor…I," Ron began and stopped briefly. "I can't think of a reason anyone would want to hurt Hermione. I mean I know she works for the Ministry, she's Deputy Minister and all, but there are a lot more important people than us if someone were to….wanted to do something," his voice trailed of weakly. He tried again, "Do you think Lucius or Draco might want to hurt her?"

"Oh, I think Lucius might want to; yes," Snape answered. "He'd probably like to do that to all of us. But at the moment I think he's busy building himself an empire. He's not quite ready to get rid of old-time enemies who don't seem to be causing him much grief." Snape referred to himself, Dumbledore and the Order and he looked at Dumbledore when he spoke. It was an old argument. He had been trying to get Dumbledore to act more quickly before Malfoy became just as dangerous and powerful as Voldemort had been.

Severus turned to Ron again, "I don't think that is the case, although I cannot be sure. I also don't believe Draco is capable of doing much," Snape said and gritted his teeth. Draco had been a disappointment, but something Severus had understood and tolerated. He'd done his best, but Draco had been influenced by his father and mother for too many years. He'd turned into a sniveling coward, who was boastful and rather hard to stomach at times.

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

Severus decided it was time to be a little rough, "Is there anything that you have not told Albus or myself that might help in finding her? Now is not the time to be embarrassed. If you have had marital problems, have had an argument, it would be best to say it now. It will be kept confidential."

Ron reacted as expected and satisfied Snape's unspoken question. Ron was mad, which meant that the problem was not the marriage.

"You know I don't think I'm going to answer that!" Ron said, standing. "No, I don't think I'm going to answer YOU!" He turned to leave. Albus was on his feet just as quickly. Ron was facing him and Severus knew the man was holding himself back. Of the three of them; Harry, Hermione and Ron, it was Ron whom he had never established any kind of friendly relationship with. Severus knew the boy had never liked him and didn't trust him.

Severus stood and looked at Dumbledore, "How quickly can you make arrangements to find someone to teach my classes?"

"I will teach them until I find someone, Severus," Dumbledore said. "I think I'm quite capable of doing that for a few days."

"Very well, I'll collect a few things and I'll leave before evening," Severus noticed that Ron calmed considerably.

"Thanks…thank you, Professor," Ron said to Severus' back as he left the room.

--------------------

Daniel listened to Remus talk about his grandfather, James Potter and the other two men who had become friends in school, in particular Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. It was an interesting story and told well, but it had been a long time ago and Daniel had a little difficulty in relating to it. That was until Lupin told him how Sirius had died, how Peter had betrayed his friends and left them.

"I think your father just could never bring himself to betray anyone because he knew how it affected him and how it had changed his life. Then he learned later that his own father had betrayed him and it forever directed his choices and decisions after that," Remus was saying.

They were sitting still and the night had gotten darker. The fires were burning brightly at their backs.

"I wondered where you had gone," a familiar voice said. Remus and Daniel looked up to see Harry wander around the tail of the wagon. He joined them. "It looks like you've been here for hours. Want to go for a walk?"

They both nodded. The night was cool and refreshing after hot midsummer days. They walked in silence over the dried grass and kicked up little clouds of dust. Daniel lifted his head and took in the smells of the night. He could taste the faint moisture of oncoming rains.

"It will rain late tonight," he murmured. "I can hear lightening coming from the east." Both Remus and his father, one on each side stopped. He knew that they were looking at him. It always surprised him that others' failed to know the things that came naturally to him. And he knew that it always surprised them that his senses were so keen.

"You know Danny," Remus said sniffing the air. "I told you I would miss the wolf and just now, I really do." Daniel could hear him sigh. "So it is going to rain. Good, we need the rain." They walked on.

Daniel tuned into his father who was remaining very quiet. There was still agitation and worry, a continuous vigilance that he maintained.

"Harry, how are you?" Remus asked.

"I'm alright Remus," Harry said quietly.

"Okay," Lupin said in the dark. "I think I will drop back and take in the countryside and air. Excuse me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Harry and Daniel said. They both knew that he would not be far away and was in essence guarding them and giving them privacy.

Daniel and Harry walked slowly in a large circle from the wagons.

"I like him," Daniel said. They were now speaking in Romani.

"Do you?" Harry asked. "Good." They continued to walk. "What were you talking about?"

Daniel smiled slightly, Gadjos or non-Gypsies, never had trouble asking direct questions, "He was telling me about your father and the others when they were friends at Hogwarts, he called them the Marauders." Daniel shook his head. "That was strange. He told me about what you were like when he met you."

"Did he now," Harry chuckled. "I'll have to have you tell me the story sometime."

"He told me about your godfather, Sirius and how he died," Daniel said and waited, listening in the dark. He heard a sigh, one deeper this time. Whatever pain there was left about it Harry managed to hide fairly well, Daniel couldn't hear much in his voice when he spoke again. "Did he tell you about anything that wasn't sad or gloomy? Does no one around here remember any good times?" he asked more to himself then to Daniel.

"He told me that you rode a hypogriff once and you fought against a dragon," Daniel said feeling wonder rise again for the second time that night. "He said that you have centaurs that are your friends, that you fought a merman who had a spear pointed at you and I already know that you know Verillieon." Daniel as speaking of a Wood Glen elf he had met earlier. He'd found out that the elf considered him a really good friend which was almost unheard of in their world.

They stopped and Daniel felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "It seems," Harry said with a tinge of mirth to his voice, "to you as if I've led a very exciting life?"

"Dad! You were a World Cup Quidditch Champion Seeker! You helped Gryffindor win the House Cup!" Daniel was looking up into his father's face even though he could barely make out the details. "I mean…wow!"

This time Harry laughed-out loud, and the hand squeezed his shoulder. Daniel felt good for the first time in days. He was standing there in the dark close to his father and they were enjoying themselves. For awhile he knew that Harry wasn't worrying. Daniel took advantage and began to ask questions.

"Dad, what's it like to ride a hypogriff, I mean can you find one for me to ride?"

"Well, Yanel," Harry replied, strolling with his arm around his shoulders, "I imagine if we put in a word to Hagrid that there would be one on our doorstep tomorrow. You see what happened was…we went to class one day. Hagrid was new at teaching, his first day actually, and…"

They walked through the dark. Daniel listened to the story, to their footsteps and to Lupin's following just behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Snape prowled the cobbled streets, his feet pushing through the sludge of garbage and filth that was the typical detritus that filled the streets adjoining Knockturn Alley. He'd spent the better part of the night, when the streets came alive, trying to make a contact. Over the years he'd used a number of different names for different purposes. This night he chose one that would not connect him with the now deceased Voldemort but would help him go deeply into the den of evil wizards that inhabited this part of the streets. He called himself Frank, 'The Ripper', O'Hara. It was a name that many knew. They new it; but never wanted to meet the man who owned it.

He knew that he was following Harry's trail. Snape thought Harry was good, but in this territory no one remained anonymous and he would find him soon. He also had one advantage in knowing what alias Harry used during his anonymous trips into the dark word. Snape stepped into the Dragon's Blood Pub and wandered to a seat in the corner. It was almost too dark to see where the chairs were setting. He relied on his senses rather than sight and found a chair with his back to the wall.

He waited until another warm body dropped heavily into the one next to him. The man's body stunk of dirty, oily hair and the stench of body odor.

"'ello Mate," the man's voice said softly. "I 'ear yer looking' fer a yung man, wit a pretty face."

"Have you seen him?" Severus asked.

"Not I," the man breathed and the stench of his breath drifted towards Snape.

"Don't waste my time," Severus grunted. "I'll have your liver for lunch if you vex me."

There was an intake of breath and a smacking of lips, "The boy'll be 'ere soon. Don't leave." The body moved and a hand slid across the empty table and collected the potion's bottle Severus had laid there. He was used to using his skills to mix the illicit potion's that these denizens of sin used.

Snape closed his eyes, resting his mind but keeping his ears open. He smiled to himself when a body once again slid into the chair next to him and a more tender voice spoke to him, "I'm here to deliver a message. The man you're looking for is not interested in meeting with you."

"Tell him the Old Crow wishes to speak to him," Snape said in Romani.

There was a faint gasp and the voice spoke again. This time it had a familiar ring to it as he said, "Meet me on the street in five minutes."

Severus approved. Harry was doing a good job in handling the situation. He waited and walked out of the pub, glancing over the dimly lit cobbled street. He continued to walk until he reached a small alcove where he saw the tip of a boot sticking out. Looking both ways he stepped into the dark recess and met Harry.

"Ne rakesa tu Romanes ( can you not speak Romani)?" Harry asked. It was a means to verify Snape's identity.

"Va (yes)," Snape answered, "Mushto hom me di kava tute (I'm glad to see you)."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked anxiously. "Is it Yanel? Nadya? Are they hurt?"

"No, no Harry," Severus said quickly. "They are fine. I thought you would be returning soon."

"I planned to tomorrow," Harry answered. He stopped checked the street and leaned back in. "it must by something or you wouldn't have risked coming down here into the gutters just to find me."

"I've come at _your_ friend's request," Severus said. "The mother of his twin children has gone missing. A week now. He wants your help in finding her." He couldn't see Harry's face but knew he understood; knew he was thinking about it.

"I can't come tonight but will be there before sunrise," Harry answered.

"I'll let him know," Snape answered and stepped out into the street. He walked away without looking back and took a circuitous route away from their meeting place.

He was very close to Diagon Alley when he heard her voice. "Severus will you come here for a moment?" He jerked around in bewilderment and surprise, nothing short of hearing her could have startled him so much and made him act without thinking. It was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

-----------------------

Harry arrived at Ron and Hermione's home still in his rags and much dirtier and fouler even than when he had stepped into Knockturn Alley. Ron was out the door before he'd pulled his wand out to clean himself up.

"Harry, Harry," Ron hugged him and caught him off guard. "I'm glad you're here Mate! Ah, don't worry about your clothes. Come in and I'll make you a cuppa and you can shower. Hurry!"

Harry had never seen him looked so disturbed. Ron pulled him in through the door. It was eerily silent in the house. The twins were gone and Hermione, who usually was a whirlwind of activity, was also gone. The new baby, he assumed, was with Molly Weasley, his grandmother.

He knew where everything was and stepped into the warm cascading water, grateful that he could use soap to scrub off the scum. Minutes later, he re-entered the kitchen, dressed in clean clothes and robes and sat down at the table. Hot coffee and rolls were laid out and Ron was making eggs, toast and sausage.

"So Severus got the message to you," Harry said, tiredly, "telling you I was on my way?"

Ron looked up, and said, "Severus, uh…no. He said he'd get right to it and I just thought you'd probably be here today."

Harry looked up, squinted for a moment as he thought about his friends comment and sipped his tea. "Okay, start form the beginning and tell me what's up."

"Here look at these and I'll talk as I make your breakfast," Ron said and handed him several scrolls of parchment. They were letters. Harry read them.

"When did you get this one?" he asked. He held the last one up.

"This morning, minutes before you arrived," Ron said setting a plate in front of Harry. He sat down across from him, his own place empty.

"But this sounds like…" Harry re-read it and mumbled, "like Severus is with her. That whoever kidnapped her has Severus, too. It can't be, Ron. I just talked to him hours ago." Harry looked at his friend.

The letters were enigmatic. The first read: _Tell Mr. Potter that if he wants to see his lovely friend again that he must come to me in person. She has such lovely skin._

The second read: _The werewolf and I have met. Let Mr. Potter know that he cannot bring anyone else with him. He can ask the werewolf if he remembers me. She is so delicious, I could just eat her alive._

The last one said: _My faithful friend, Severus, is very skillful, almost an artist. He will know how to use her to our advantage. Tell Mr. Potter to come quickly before she suffers too much._

All signed, _Duncan_.

"Do you know what any of this means?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "No. But I took the liberty of sending for Lupin. He should be here at any time."

Harry nodded. He reread the letter and ate his breakfast slowly. He knew that he would not be able to take the time to return home to see Nadya. "What did Severus think of these?"

Ron gulped a little and stared at his cup of tea. "I didn't show them to him." He glanced up. "I know Harry!" He cringed and went on, "When I went to Hogwarts to ask if he'd send for you he was his old' bloody self. He practically growled at me. We've just never got along as you know."

Harry rolled his eyes and sipped his own tea. "It's been a long time, Ron. It's all an act…well most of it is anyway and he's not your Professor anymore." Harry shook his head. Ron had never adjusted to how Harry's feelings had changed towards their Potions teacher. "At least he knows Hermione's missing. Still I don't like it that this Duncan fellow mentions him, just as if he knew him or can contact him. This makes me uneasy."

A friendly 'hello' outside the small cottage gave him a moment to smile. It was Lupin.

They sat at the table and Lupin accepted a cup from Ron. Ron repeated what he had told Harry and Harry handed the letters to Lupin. The warm smile that had covered his face suddenly was replaced by a grayed, sick pallor. "Oh MY GOD!" Lupin said. He looked at Harry, stood, dropped the letter and went outside. Harry and Ron could hear him retching in the bushes.

Harry got to his feet in panic and Ron was behind him. They were out the door and at the man's side in seconds.

"I…I'm alright, really," Lupin managed. He was leaning over a stone fence staring into the field. Harry and Ron stood by for ten minutes before the man turned to Harry and said, "I'm going to tell you something I thought I would never have to reveal and I wish to god that I would have died before I had to." He told them of the night he and Snape had gone to Duncan. The night that he had spent twenty minutes in the presence of a monster so that they could learn the whereabouts of the Basgareth Caves where Harry had been held prisoner by Lord Voldemort.

Harry looked at him with wide eyes and a sinking heart while Ron shook his head, "No! No…no…no," Remus reached over and hugged the red-haired man who was hysterical, all the while continuing to stare back at Harry.

------------------

Severus woke but kept his eyes closed. This kind of thing had happened to him before and it was cunning instinct rather than intellect he told himself that made him keep silent as if he was still unconscious. He used his senses the same way he had before. He smelled and listened and felt the pressure of his body lying on a cold hard surface. He took it all in before he scanned his environment with half-open eyes.

He was lying on marble, surrounded by marble walls. With mildly hazy vision he saw that sun shone through stained glass windows onto marble floor. He knew at once that he was in a tomb and that what he rested on was usually a place for coffins. He turned his head slowly and noticed a set of wrought-iron black doors intricately interwoven with designs, and also scattered leaves that had blown in from the outside; they too were dead.

_So that is the way they have brought me in, _he surmised. Turning the other direction he noticed another platform. Eyes stared back at him as he turned. It was Hermione Weasley, bound and gagged with a charm. She looked at him with her brown eyes although there was no recognition. For a moment, Severus wondered if she were asleep with her eyes open or if she was dazed. He decided it was the latter.

Slowly, rising from his own hard bed, he swept the room with his eyes and determined it was safe to go to her. It took two steps before he was at her side. Surprisingly, the wand he always carried in a holster under his left arm was still there. He released the Charm and was touching her face, looking into her eyes when he smelled the odor. He knew immediately who it was.

Snape turned to the open door as he lifted her and held her gently to his chest, while one hand was extended holding his wand.

"Hello Severus, my friend. Glad you could join us." The foul creature waddled forward.

"Hello, Duncan," Snape said coldly. "What do you want?"

-------------------

Harry had a moment's regret when he returned upstairs in the Weasley house and donned his filthy clothes once again. He was rubbing his hands around the inside of the fireplace and scrubbing his face and neck and arms with black soot when Remus walked in.

"I gave Ron a draught," Remus said. "It'll help him rest."

"Remus, why'd you have to tell me all that in front of him," Harry growled. It was the first time he'd ever remembered being angry at Lupin.

"Harry, if it had been Nadya and you, would you have wanted me to hide the truth?" Lupin asked gently.

Harry thought about it as he rubbed more soot into his hair and threw his glasses on the dresser. He knew that no matter how horrible it was to hear, Ron needed to know what was happening. He knew he would have wanted the same. "No you're right. Better coming from you straight out then from someone else and he would have done something stupid. So what do you think I can expect?" he asked, quickly getting together a small satchel. He was ready to step out and once again apparate.

"I haven't any idea, Harry, I really don't. I don't know this…this person," Lupin ended lamely. I know only what I've already told you. Severus never said anything after we left and I never asked."

"If they have Severus, then I know he'll protect her if he can," Harry said. "I want you to do a few things for me."

Lupin nodded. "Of course."

"Hang around for awhile and take care of Ron. Let Nadya know that I…I have to work a little longer. Contact Dumbledore and tell him what's happened, and I do mean everything, Remus." Harry thought for a moment and said, "Let's not tell the Ministry anything. Let them know the Weasley's have a bug of some kind, out sick with something, so they won't get nosey. If they think I'm on it they'll call me and I'd hate to disobey right now."

"How can I contact you?" Lupin asked getting up from the bed and following Harry down the stairs that twisted around the corner to the sitting room. He was stepping over and around books on the stairway and looking down at them as he talked.

Harry looked back on his way out the door. "Can't. If you don't hear from any of us in a week, I doubt you'll hear from us at all." He stepped out into the sunshine and apparated.

Lupin looked up from the pile of books he was staring at absent-mindedly and saw the empty space Harry had been minutes before. The table sat with dirty dishes and the kettle was whistling. He pulled out his wand and silenced the kettle and listened to the empty room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Daniel woke to shouting, horses whinnying and feet running past the wagon. He sat up so abruptly, he hit his head on the bottom of the wagon and hissed. He rolled out of the bedding and stood, completely clothed, typical of the custom of his people. He saw Severus holding his father in a death-like grip and Harry was shouting and struggling in his arms. Fear sliced through Daniel like a knife and he was on his way towards his father, ignoring the bundles of bedding still lying on the ground, and stumbling. His eyes were on his father. He could feel his father's emotions like knives piercing his chest.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Harry was shouting. "Naaaadyaaaa!" His eyes were wild with fear and spittle shot from his mouth. Daniel thought he was going insane and he tried to call to him, to reassure him or stop his ranting, but it was like a nightmare where the dreamer cannot wake.

Jolie was running parallel to Daniel and several of the visitors were up, wands pointed out, looking out towards the open field. They moved without being told, surrounding the area and guarding the wagons.

"Harry, Harry," a voice called. It was Nadya. She came around a wagon running towards his father. "I am here!" The look of alarm on her face made Daniel shudder for the second time in seconds. He had waves of relief flood over him and then fear, and then relief and then sickening gut wrenching terror all flooding from his father towards him in waves.

Severus let Harry go as soon as he heard her voice. Harry stumbled towards her and grasped her, hugging her to him. He pulled her to the ground with his weight and he held her; both on their knees. Daniel saw the look on his father's face and knew that he would never doubt again that he loved her.

The next minute Lupin who had arrived at the center of it all turned to Daniel's godfather, Severus Snape and snapped at him, "Find Hermione. Now!"

Severus whirled around and headed out of the camp. He was back in minutes with Hermione. She rushed over and knelt beside them, her face ashen with fear. "It's all right Harry, I'm here," she murmured soothingly. She put her arms around both him and Daniel's mother. "I'm here."

To Daniel's absolute bewilderment and surprise, he saw his father bury his head in the hair of the two women who kneeled side-by-side holding him, and he burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

Daniel felt his brain erupting and on fire. _What could cause this? _he wondered. He was caught off guard by the feelings that flooded from all of them and felt himself growing sick and dizzy. Without his mental protections he was exposed to the emotions of everyone around him.

"Come on, Yanel." Daniel looked up and saw the towering figure of his godfather who had somehow made it to his side in seconds. He was gently turned away and pushed out to the meadow. The dawn was splitting the eastern sky with yellows and golds, but he didn't notice. He was stumbling in his bare feet and nauseous, searching the grass for a place to lay when he passed out.

"Boldo!" Daniel cried and grabbed Severus' hand. "This hurts, this hurts!" He was half-asleep when the commotion started and shocked by what he'd just seen. Without knowing it he had reverted emotionally to a much younger, less controlled self. "My father is crying!" he said, bent over as if feeling a terrible stomach ache.

Snape knelt to his own knees and hugged him, speaking softly, "He will be all right in a minute."The smell of ingredients for potions lingered and Daniel inhaled allowing the familiar scents of the man to comfort him. He was limp in his arms, feeling himself fade in and out of consciousness as waves of fear and despair and horror flooded him. "Awful...awful...crying," he whimpered and the arms squeezed even tighter.

"Yanel," Severus said gently, pushing him back, "look into my eyes. Come on. Look at me."

Daniel looked up, his head wagging on his neck, ready to fall backwards. Severus held him and suddenly Daniel felt his godfather enter his mind. It felt warm and comforting having him there and he physically nodded as he heard his godfather's voice murmuring in the darkness.

"Yes, Boldo, I understand Boldo," Daniel mumbled and then closed his eyes and sank into Severus' arms. The man lifted him and carried him back to camp.

Later, with two cups of strong coffee and a blanket around his shoulders he stopped shivering. Severus sat with him and held his trembling hand as he drew the cup to his lips and sipped. Daniel felt ridiculous having to have help to drink, but he also wished that his godfather would never leave his side. It was growing hot and it wasn't even midmorning and still the coffee tasted good and the feeling of the blanket wrapping him up made him feel safe. His own tears were drying on his face.

"Boldo, you must tell me," Daniel finally said. "You must tell me, or dad must, or someone will have to. I can't stand this anymore." He still felt awful although he could hold the cup himself. "I feel like I am dying. I am connected to my father and what he feels, I feel what he feels- I see what he sees."

Severus took in a sharp breath.

Daniel looked into his face, and continued to stutter out his words, "I see pictures and have sensations from him most of the time, sometimes from you; but I know they are not mine. They are not something I have experienced before and this has only begun in the past few weeks."

Daniel was trying to describe what he'd been experiencing. "Jonas told me once that when I reached twelve or thirteen that my powers would increase and I would be connected to those I am closest too. Boldo, I know that if you or he cannot tell me what has happened or what is happening now, then I will go insane."

"Yanel, tell me of these pictures in your mind," Severus said. He waited patiently his dark eyes staring at him.

Daniel leaned back and closed his eyes and described what he saw, "It is a cold place with hard, smooth rock. The woman, Hermione is laying on it. You are bent over her, your back is to me and she is screaming in agony and a horrible, horrible presence stands nearby. I can't see it clearly, but I know that it directs you. My father is standing there watching and he doesn't move- he does nothing. He watches. As I stand and watch, like mullo (ghost), like I am there but not there. I feel all of this feeling, these emotions. I want to run to all of you and do something! You are all in such pain...and...and you are hurting Hermione and father..." Daniel's eyes flew open, blurred once again by tears and he saw his godfather's face feet away. "Somehow it's all about me. It's happening because of me!"

With practiced agility, Daniel stood and flew out of the camp, the cup sailing away into the grass. He was running and he thought if he stopped, he would die. The horrible thing that seemed to come from a dream, but wasn't a dream, seemed to be on his back like a monkey, clinging and biting at his mind. He was still running when a hand swooped down and lifted him off the ground.

His father lifted him on the broom and they sailed high into the air. Daniel looked down and watched the ground give way and he felt his heart climb as they flew upward.

_Yes! _he thought. _Take me away_! _Fly higher_, he shouted in his head. The arms that he remembered being around him when he was a child were hanging onto him tightly.

"Fly higher! Go higher," he screamed.

--

Sometime later, his father held him and they rested in the grass, just the two of them.

Daniel had let his heart pour out and he told his father what he was seeing and feeling. He was afraid that it would be too much and his father would burst into tears again, but he knew that he couldn't stop himself when he began.

Harry was on his back and Daniel rested his head against his arm.

"I'm going to tell you Daniel," Harry said. "Now that I know that you have the same abilities that I have, I'm going to tell you. When I was a little older than you Voldemort was able to reach my mind and I was able to connect to his. Dumbledore thought it was because he tried to kill me when I was an infant and somehow I got some of his powers. I spent my whole childhood having these visions and seeing people suffer when he tortured them." Harry slipped his arm away and rolled towards him so that they lay looking at one another. He propped his head up and looked at him.

"But I have them, too," Daniel said. "Your Dumbledore was wrong. I can see what you and others see...I can feel what you feel as if I am... inside you."

"That's why I believe that you were born with it… the ability to see into other's thoughts," Harry said. "Your godfather was assigned by Dumbledore to train me in Occlumency; it's a way to block the visions someone else is having. I wasn't very good at it and I never could block them."

"Can you show me?" Daniel asked, sitting up.

"Occlumency doesn't work with a Senseve, Yanel," Harry replied. He looked sad and reached over to touch him. "I would give anything if it did."

"Then you have to explain what I'm seeing," Daniel said rested his arms on his knees. "I can't do anything with them… I can't put them away if I don't know what they are. It's hard to explain but maybe it is like your Occlumency. Jonas taught me how to do it, but I was never very good either." He was struggling to explain what he meant. "Dad, when I sense these feelings from you and Boldo and even the lady, Hermione; I feel like I am the one whose caused them."

Harry frowned and said firmly, "No, you are not the cause. Never."

"But…" Daniel shrugged and gave up.

Harry reached over and wrapped a hand around his head and drew him to him, forehead-to-forehead. Daniel felt the rough texture of his father's scar. Once again Daniel recalled that the Gadje's expression of outward affection was strange, but felt good. He loved being close to Harry.

"I cannot tell you anything, Daniel, especially if you were to go on thinking that you had caused any of it. When this happened you were eight years old. It was an evil person trying to use you and your mother to hurt me. Just like Jonas tried to use your mother." Harry held him a moment longer and let go.

"Danny, maybe you and your mother should go where Veronica and Ron are so that you can be safe."

"Will you be there?" Daniel asked.

"Do you want me there?" Harry asked.

"Va Dat," Daniel said.

Harry nodded and answered, "Then, I will be there."

"So someone did try to use me," Daniel prodded.

--

Snape lay Hermione down on the stone bench again. Her arm hung limply around his neck and her head tilted back until she was staring at the ceiling. Severus decided that she was just in shock; he could feel her pulse and it was steady. He understood the feeling completely. Anyone seeing Duncan in this condition for the first time could easily go insane.

"My old friend." Duncan said softly, circling the stone pier, his robe rustling against the floor. Snape stared at the face, the skin peeling away to raw red musculature underneath. He knew that the rest of the man was the same, if not worse. The stench of decay was almost unbearable in the closed room. "I've searched long and far for something that was more durable than this." He pulled back his robe cuff and revealed the tattered, shredded skin on his arm.

Snape had performed a procedure he knew, and few others knew, that replaced the rotten skin with that from a cadaver. He had learned about it from the muggle world and had adapted it using magic. The muggles called it skin-grafting.

The man before him had once been beautiful but had desired that his beauty remain permanent. Severus had performed the magic using skin from very young, and very dead people. It had been a long time ago and he had done it again only once- when he was searching for Harry.

The problem, soon discovered, was that the skin would not remain beautiful and Severus had never wanted to find the cause and fix it. The other thing about Duncan, Severus knew, was that he was the foremost lethal assassin in the world. _Very, very deadly_, Snape thought as he looked at the eyes, and _very, very good at his job_.

"You see, Severus, I found in an ancient text that we have been using the wrong material all of these years. You see," he smiled through the bleeding lips, "we need a living person to donate."

Snape felt for the first time in years a horror growing in his mind. His voice was husky when he spoke, "I won't do it, Duncan."

The man circled closer, "I have a person, a trusted person, who has been watching you. This person has seen you with a child and a woman. Gypsies, I believe. Rats from the sewer if you ask me, but nevertheless-" Duncan had been talking and examining his hands as he always did. He was exceedingly vain and obsessed with his own looks. It was what had caused him to pursue the quest for beauty by going to such extremes.

"I'll ask you again. What do you want?" Severus asked, frantically thinking about an escape.

"I want a pet," Duncan said and stopped, folding his hands. "I can always use another…donor." He used the muggle word Snape had taught him and nodded towards Hermione. "The Gypsy woman is also attractive, isn't she Severus. I believe she is married to a very famous man. He also has a son doesn't he, Severus? You have been seen together. Do you cherish him? Love him?" The vile creature continued to let his ugly hand covered with stinking rotting flesh, float over Hermione's body as he walked. "A child's skin is also very delicate and beautiful. I'm also looking for a mate, or should I say someone to mate with….Ha!"

Severus kept his mouth shut but the names leapt forward in his mind. _Harry and Yanel and Nadya_! he thought.

"Harrreeee," Hermione moaned.

Snape was startled by the sudden sound that vibrated through the tomb. It was as if Hermione had heard his thoughts and given voice to them.

Duncan laughed.

"I tell you I won't do it," Severus said hotly.

Duncan's eyes turned black so that there was no color in the pupil and his nostrils flared. "We shall see, my friend. Mr. Potter is on his way here as we speak. I have watched him for months." Duncan sniffed and he stepped back, letting his hand flutter limply in the air. "When I saw his beautiful face in the paper I wanted to meet him. He's such a celebrity and I've followed his press for a long time." The gaiety was back in the voice. "Will you perform the procedure to save him; or save his SON?"

Snape stood with his teeth locked together to keep from spitting, or vomiting. His hand still held his wand but he knew that Duncan would not be stupid enough to leave him with it to use on him. He left it to perform the task he wanted. Severus knew the wand could easily be removed from him.

"I want Harry Potter," Duncan said, "and he will agree to it- a binding contract- to be my guest, for shall we say, a period of time. At least until I grow tired of him." Duncan continued and looked at Severus' face. "I don't mean to harm the man, Severus, I just want his company. I should think he would last longer than the others, since it was he that killed the dark lord." Severus understood what he was saying. Duncan's other pets were prone to suicide. He could understand there desire to get away from the monster even if it meant their deaths. Duncan continued, "You know me and what my needs are. In return, I shall let the two of you go; this woman and you, and I shall promise to leave Potter's wife and child alone."

"If he refuses," Severus asked.

Duncan burst out laughing again and gasped, "He will have a bird's-eye view of our new technique. He'll get to watch you skillfully perform this procedure." The disfigured rotting hand waved at Hermione's body. "You know that she will not survive, Severus."

"I'll take my own life before I lay a hand on this woman," Snape said, raising the arm that held his wand.

Duncan smiled, and said, "I KNEW you'd say that dear fellow. So I have a back-up plan." He turned slightly and waved his hand at the door. A slim figure stepped into the light.

Severus knew the man as the real Frank 'the Ripper' O'Hara. The man that kept Duncan's skin 'fresh' on a regular basis. He wasn't as skilled or knowledgeable as Severus and his previous work was proof of it. Severus knew that Duncan would never give in. He also knew what the man would do to Hermione and she would be alive when he did it.

Another figure entered. A small man who quickly ran over to the Horror, whispered and disappeared just as quickly.

"Ah, a little bird just told me that we shall soon see Mr. Potter. Until then I will leave you to reconsider. Ta, ta dear man," Duncan tittered and swept out of the room.

Severus leaned back against the stone table and breathed in fresh air that entered from the open door.

"Run…" A white hand pulled at his arm. Hermione was laying weakly on the table looking at him and trying to speak. "Run, the door is open."

Severus turned quickly and took the hand, speaking gently, "It won't help, Mrs. Weasley. He will not let us leave here."

She looked at him with frightened eyes. "He's…horrible." She shivered involuntarily and Severus took his cape off and draped her. He held her until she was breathing normally again and the shuddering had ceased.

"Thank...thank you, Mr. Snape," she began, sitting up on her own and breathing in little gasps. "Would you mind if we set aside the formality? It seems that we are going to get very intimate with one another very soon and I'd just as soon that you called me Hermione."

_So you have overheard the conversation_, Snape thought.

"Hermione," he began. He wanted to reassure her, to promise her escape.

She looked at him with her brown eyes and he knew that he wasn't going to fool her. He'd never really been able to frighten her either; not in class or at any other time. Severus thought she was a rather cool-headed woman and was once again very impressed.

"We can not allow Harry to make this choice," she said. "We have to make it for him. On all counts we cannot let that …that monster get near Nadya and Daniel."

"The alternative is that Harry will have to stay with Duncan," Snape said.

She nodded, and asked weakly, "Yes, Severus, he will. But he said that he would not hurt him. Do you believe he would?"

Severus deliberated and answered, "No, he will do as he says. However, he is treacherous. He informed the Dark Lord that we were on our way to Basgareth and he will devise a way to do the same with this as well. Nothing he says can be trusted and he is the most dangerous person I know."

She looked like she was calming down, deliberating. She nodded and said, "All right, but we will have time to hide Nadya and Daniel. We can gather some forces and help Harry escape him. There is nothing we can do if he kills us and then takes them. So we will say no to him, and then a little later, agree to his demands. I know Harry will agree because he would sacrifice himself so that we can all escape that...that..." She stalled and stopped, sliding her legs over the side to a sitting position to face him. "I want you to tell me what you are going to do to me."

Snape looked at her eye-to-eye. He didn't want to tell her that a binding magical contract with Duncan would mean just that and no rescue attempt would make it different. But he was with her on this. He would sacrifice Harry to save Hermione, Nadya and Daniel; precious Daniel.

He slowly began to explain what would happen. He knew that there would be pain, some of which he could control. He thought he could remove a layer of skin only and not scar or maim her and then heal the area immediately with his wand. She listened and nodded with a strained but composed face. He admired her courage and wondered if she would follow through.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Harry went about reconnecting with the people he had just left. He wasn't sure how he was going to locate the man Duncan, but he knew he had to gather information first. The rule of thumb would have been to take more time and consult with some of the more experienced Aurors at the Ministry. He knew he was breaking all the rules and didn't care. There was no one backing him up.

What he didn't know was that a trail of crumbs had been left for him to follow.

--

Snape began the process for the impatient Duncan. He looked down at Hermione's naked body laying frozen on the marble slab.

She looked up at him and said, "Just do it!"

When the work had been completed for the day, she lay in a pool of her own sweat mingled in her own blood and the man, with tattered skin and new patches, walked around and ran his hand up her leg to her thigh. It was only then that she choked back tears and vomit.

Snape stood like a statue, white, immobile and staring at the opposite wall. He did the only thing he could do at the moment and that was to think of Daniel's face when the boy caught sight of him and was running across the field.

--

Severus held her in his arms and whispered to her. She was completely healed and whole. The areas where he had worked look pink and tender but were not damaged. It wasn't her physical health that concerned him. She had endured the whole process without crying out or screaming.

"I will protect you as much as I can and this will be over soon," he murmured. "Think of your children. They will be home when you get there." He continued until she fell asleep in his arms. Even though he sat on the cold hard floor of the mausoleum, he didn't move. He held her head and rocked her as if she were no older than Daniel. Only when he knew that she was asleep would he let the expression on his face change. He dropped his head back, his face twisted and distorted into a mask of anguish.

--

They were all in camp sitting around the fire. Daniel laughed and tried another riddle. It was the custom of his people to tell stories or to play games. He was often the entertainment for the entire camp because of his unique abilities.

The game was to try and find a riddle that he could not solve. He was to play the game by looking like it was a difficult or an impossible riddle. The children would try and give him answers or clues. The men would be the ones riddling him. If he answered too quickly he would embarrass the person asking the riddle as if they had given him too easy a question. If he took too long to answer he disappointed the audience. Daniel had played the game all his life and knew how to do it well.

This night he had a new audience. He had his beloved Boldo, his father and his friends, and his mother. They were all caught up in giving him a riddle, particularly the visitors. It had been a long emotional day and this pleasant activity brought him a measure of relief from his worry and fear.

Daniel watched Hermione Weasley. Months before, she and her son Ron had been present when he and Ron had solved a very important riddle; one that saved his mother's life. Now she was sitting on the ground leaning into her husband's chest, her hair falling down around her shoulders. She looked very pretty in the firelight. She smiled at him and he saw a twinkle in her eye. He bowed slightly to her giving her permission to ask a question. He knew she would ask the very same riddle he had already solved months before.

She grinned and asked the riddle: _It takes one to break it, a hundred cannot put it back. It is the beginning or the end._

He did not acknowledge that he already knew the riddle. He did it for her enjoyment and to show respect to her. He still did not know what had happened in the past to the three of them- his father, Severus and her- but he knew that she was special. For the first time in all the years he had played this game, he wanted to lie. He wanted her to win and stump him. He gave the answer he had given before.

Finally, the circle began to break up and she reached for his hand before he moved away. "Yanel will you sit with me for a minute?"

He sat beside her while everyone got up leaving them alone. "Mrs. Weasley," he started.

"Heavens, if you don't call me Hermione I will be angry," she said with a smile.

"Hermione," Daniel stared at the ground and then looked her in the face. "You know the answer is wrong don't you? It's not an egg."

She stared at him with a small frown, "What is the answer, Yanel?"

He wondered for a moment if he should go on. "It takes one to break it, a hundred cannot put it back. It is the beginning or the end." he repeated. "It's happiness, Hermione." Daniel took her hand and laid it on his heart. "I promise an oath that I will take the life of the one who hurt you and it will be the beginning again, so that you should know happiness forever."

She looked at her hand and then into his face and pulled him into a hug. "Yanel!" She held him for a moment and then looked into his face with a hand pressed to each cheek. "These are old wounds, Yanel. I am fine and you do not need to swear an oath to me. You cannot understand and maybe never will, but I am here and Severus is here and your father is here because of you. You have saved us already."

He stared steadily into her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth. She smiled and nodded.

He stood and looked down with a mature calm, "I must swear Hermione. I am the only one that can kill this man," he said. He stood firmly and announced, "So I swear the blood oath, hai'she li!"

He didn't like the look of sadness and concern on her face and didn't stop to let her speak again. He turned and headed for his own bed. He climbed under the blanket and rolled away from the fire so he wouldn't see the woman staring at him.

The next morning Daniel was watering horses when he saw his mother talking to Severus. She looked like a child next to an adult; he was tall and she short and tiny. They were at a distance and Daniel didn't have a chance to learn what they talked about. But he understood the expressions he saw on their faces. His godfather looked grim and his mother looked determine. Neither were happy with the other.

Later on in the afternoon, the wagons drew together as they always did for a show. They were near a village and they moved to one end of an open field and allowed the horses to graze free in a meadow on the other side of a hill out of sight of the grounds. Men began pitching tents early. Daniel knew they would work until dark, eat, and then work into the night until all was ready the next day. They would then hitch the wagons and parade through town so that the villagers could see what they would be paying for later in that night.

Daniel was surprised that Jolie would even do a performance with the tension and the strangers in camp. It would mean more exposure to people coming and going. He was just about to wander towards the wagons when his mother walked over to him.

"Yanel, come and speak with me," she said.

"Va, Daia," he answered and followed her. He noticed that Severus, Jolie, Lupin and Luciano were near them in the meadow; all quietly sitting and watching as guards.

"Yanel," Nadya began, "I have a work for a man to do." She sat on a log and motioned him over. "This work is for me and for you," she said, speaking in English.

"You want me to help you with something," he repeated, once again falling into Romani ways and not asking a question.

"Yes." She stared at the wagons. "You see, I know what is happening here and I know your father, so I tell you and then we do this work together."

He nodded curiously and waited.

"You see what has happened to your father and to our Dat (dad), your Boldo and to our lovely Hermeenie (Daniel almost laughed, he had never heard his mother try and pronounce Hermione's name), is that they are wounded. Va, wounded that is word I use," she said seriously. "So we must let them play. We must let them be like when they were children and they must forget they are big peoples." Nadya struggled for the words. "Dordi! I speak Romani," she said and threw up her hands.

She continued on in their language. "Harry, must forget he has a wife and child and he must go to his friends and remember what life was like when they were happy and together. Then, he will begin to let this past go and be strong. He is so worried about you and me that he remembers these ugly thoughts day and night, night and day." Nadya tossed her head back in frustration and continued, "We cannot have these people follow us the rest of our lives. If this happens the devil that causes the fear has won and is stronger."

"He is to forget us? Daniel asked, feeling slightly confused.

"He will not really forget us, son," she answered. "But he must remember what it was like before he was stolen from us. He must play. He must bring health to his spirit and set aside the bad memories. You and I are safe. Look around you, we have many that protect us. Are you afraid Yanel?" She peered into his face.

"No," he answered. "I am not afraid."

She nodded and smiled sweetly at him.

"Mother are you not afraid?" Daniel asked suddenly. "This man who stole him from us, he is back again, that's why he is so worried."

His mother nodded again, her face grave and murmured to him, "Daniel everyone dances around and doesn't speak to you. I will not do that. Your father bargained for our lives. In exchange for three years of service to this boholyachi (monster), Hermieny and your godfather and you and I; we went free."

Daniel stared at her with his mouth open. So that's what happened. Harry was gone three years because he made an oath to this Duncan and everyone was left alone and not harmed. "Does this man not keep his oaths, Daia? Father was gone three years."

His mother kept her distance from him but it was clear she wanted to reach over to him, to comfort him. "No, Yanel, it was your father who did not keep his. He was with the man three years but the man tricked him and added a day."

Daniel spun on the log, straddling it so that he could look squarely at her. "Then he must do the day! The man will leave us alone and we can go on. Why would dad leave and not keep his oath?"

"It was a trick, Yanel, a trick of Dark Magic. Your father knew that he could do three years and that his debt would be paid, the man would have to leave him alone. He could not be touched. No magic, not dark magic or Romani magic or any other could be used by this Duncan against anyone that he named in the bargain. But Yanel, when he added the day, it was then we found that Harry would be bonded forever in the man's debt. He did it without your father knowing so that he would leave before his time was up. So he must return to this devil or someone must pay the day for him and then the oath will be resolved."

Daniel was looking at his mother in disbelief. She watched him.

"Someone must be with this man one more day and father's oath will be filled," Daniel repeated trying to understand. "So why has no one paid the debt?"

Nadya shook her head slowly and answered, "We cannot choose the person to fill the day. We know that it cannot be your father. Yanel," she stopped for emphasis, "Your father does not know that he remains in debt and we must not tell him. He would go to him. Do you understand?"

Daniel nodded.

" Anyway, Harry cannot be the one to pay the debt.The monster chooses and he has already made the choice. I have gotten this letter from a brown owl. Your father does not know, but I have it. Read it for me." She slipped a folded parchment from her apron pocket.

Daniel held it in his hand unopened.

"Your father and his friends are working hard to find this man. They think they will kill the man Duncan and then this will be over," his mother said calmly folding her hands in her lap over the letter. "He does not understand that it will not be over. I think only your Boldo understands completely. He says he knows this man from a long time ago."

"I don't understand," Daniel said. "Why did he stay the three years and not kill him during that time? Why did he not run away the first day?" He knew that he was asking questions but she appeared ready to answer them.

She frowned slightly as if talking to a dullard. "It was an oath he gave Yanel, for his friends and his family so that we would be safe. Your father sacrificed himself so that we would not be harmed. Your father did not know that a day was added. It was not a fair bargain." She shrugged. "It cannot be undone now. That is the problem. Now Duncan can ask for someone to fill the day, to keep the contract. If this is not done your father will be enslaved until his dying breath."

"If the one day is filled, will he leave us alone?" Daniel asked.

"Perhaps," Nadya answered. "Your father hopes that they will find him and kill him. He says he is very evil and not to be trusted. The Duncan man has betrayed your Boldo once when he sought to find your father. Duncan told the dark wizard that Severus was seeking his help to find your father. I do not know if he will keep his word and let us go."

"What is our work to be then," Daniel asked.

"I am going to repay the day. If I am right that is what is in the letter you hold," his mother answered, "This man who has chosen me to fulfill the last day of the oath. This I will do. It is one day for the three years that your father paid for our lives."

Daniel stared at her in horror.

"You must keep it a secret and hide it from your father. You must find a way to keep his mind from me. You saw that he was frightened when he could not find me. I have found a way to send Boldo away. I have given him false information about where to find this Duncan man. You must go and do the same with Mr. Lupin. Then, we will plan to keep Hermie and Ron and Harry together for the day so that none of them wonder where I am."

"Daia, I will not do this!" Daniel said, shocked almost beyond words. He was remembering the hazy but dramatic memories of his father and his godfather on the day that Harry had made the deal. They skipped over his mind like a stone on a lake. "I have seen what they see. I know what happened there with this man Duncan. Let me do the day instead of you."

His mother nodded, "I know you have seen these visions. But I love your father and I will not lose him again. Look. Look into the letter. Is it not so? It is I who have been chosen."

Daniel opened it and read the contents quickly. He nodded to her.

"We lost him to this devil for three years, Yanel. When you are older and you find the one you love you will know in your heart that you would do the same. There is no argument Yanel. Duncan will not accept you."

"He will lie to you! It is a trap mother."

"Yanel" she said, ignoring his protests. " I will have your word on it. I know that you love me, you are my son. That will not change no matter where I am, or if I live or die. You are now a grown man and you have your friends and your father."

Daniel stood. His legs were quivering and he didn't know if he could even speak. She was asking him to agree to something that would probably mean her death.

"Daniel you must trust me. I am a strong woman and I have a magic that is strong; Roma magic. This man cannot kill me. I will return to you and your father." She finally touched his hair and smiled sadly. "This hair is like his, you are like him. I am so proud of you, Yanel."

"Daia, you are asking me to help you die!" he finally blurted out.

She reached over and grabbed his shoulders and her face inches away from him. "You must trust me. I will go and I will fulfill the oath and I will kill this Kalo Beng (black devil). I am Roma, I am a powerful witch. Do you doubt it my son?"

He shook his head, and said softly, "Na, Daia. I do not doubt you. I fear for you."

She nodded and said easily, "I fear for myself, too. But I will try and be as brave as your father was for us," she said releasing him. "I will have your word."

"Ha'shi li," he whispered. It was the second time in the last twenty-three hours that he had given his oath."

She handed him the letter she had pulled from her apron pocket and said, "Only when the day is done may you give this to him. You must keep him busy; him and Ron and Herminee." She turned to leave him. "By tommorrow at midnight, Yanel, it will be done. I will leave tonight and tommorrow I will be gone. You must make sure that your father does not notice." She walked a few feet and stopped once again turning to him, "Just remember Yanel there is no magic that will protect Duncan once I have fulfilled the day, and I will take the three years I have lost with your father back, whether I live or I die in doing it!" She walked away her skirts brushing over the grass as she walked.

When he saw that she had melted into the scenery of the wagons and the tents he unfolded the letter and read it again.

_In exchange for the day that you owe me Harry, I will accept the service of your wife. Nadya Potter. Signed Duncan_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Daniel remembered every detail of his father's office while he had been at Hogwarts. It had only been a few short weeks since he had finished his first year at the school and he'd spent the time in misery looking for his missing parents. One of the things that struck him as odd about his father's headmaster office were the numerous clocks that lined the beautiful bookcases and tables in the outer room; clocks that rang their individual but synchronized charms and bells at half-past and on the hour.

Now, he knew why Harry had so many clocks. He had been keeping track of the time so that he would stay with Duncan for three years and three years only and not one minute past. To do so would have meant that he would have been enslaved the rest of his life. He had not known about the extra day.

Daniel sat and thought about what his mother had told him. She would leave the wagons that night and return the following evening. Only- he knew that she would not return- that the devil that had tricked his father without his knowing it and undoubtedly would try and trick his mother. He also wondered what magic she had that would defeat the Kalo Beng, for he didn't doubt her ability to take revenge.

--

Harry had been captured as easily as Duncan said he would. He stood in the very spot that his son would envision over three years later and watched what Snape was doing. He was told what the bargain entailed and he stood with tears running from his eyes as he heard her scream and watched as a slice of skin was peeled from her body and magically wrapped onto the arm of the beast that stood waiting for it and for Harry's answer.

"Yes! Yes!" he shouted, "I'll do it!"

Snape glanced over at him, his hands covered in blood, and he closed his eyes in defeat.

--

Based on information Nadya had given him that day, Snape and Draco left camp and apparated to Knockturn Alley. Severus trusted the young man to have the contacts he no longer had; to find Duncan.

Draco knew who Duncan was and was reluctant to help. He was in camp only because Severus asked him to come. He had not wanted to help Potter or his friends, people he felt had made his life miserable. But he had conceded because Snape had been more of a father to him than his own had ever been.

He was still terrified of Duncan and would help only if his name could be kept out of it. Even in the present day, Draco had very little to do with his now powerful and almost out-of-control father, Lucius Malfoy; who walked in the footsteps of his former master.

Snape and Draco prowled the dim-lit streets near Knockturn Alley and put out feelers for news. Snape wanted to be the one to kill Duncan. He had almost begged for the opportunity to do so. Nadya had given him a clue and he wanted to follow it immediately. He thought that she and Yanel and Harry would be safe. There were over a dozen competent wizards, besides the Roma, watching over them. He'd even order two of the guards to just watch over Nadya.

Severus stood in the alleyway, in the insufferable summer heat, and stared down the street. Draco had gone somewhere twenty minutes earlier and had not reappeared. Severus watched as a spider spun it's web in the dusty shop window across the street. He remembered the shop well. In years past, the apothecary was where he acquired many of his ingredients for potions that his master, Lord Voldemort liked to play with; mostly poisons. He had been a willing accomplice.

Severus thought about his past, his experimentation with Duncan that had led to all of this. He also thought of a certain woman. When he had Hermione on that slab years before he remembered in detail his own past and a woman that stood before him, pleading; a woman with green eyes- Harry's mother- Lily.

She had come to him just after she had married to talk him back over to their side and away from Voldemort. "Why do you do this Severus?" she asked, her eyes full of concern. "You are not an evil man. Come back to us and help us win this battle. Innocent people are dying!"

He snorted at her and stood, his heart beating wildly with his love for her, his face stony and grim. "Lily go home to Potter," he snapped. "That's where you belong."

She shook her head defiantly. "I care about you even if you don't care about yourself." She waited patiently. It had always worked before when they were in school. If she pleaded with him he would give in to please her. But they weren't children anymore and he had been with Voldemort for several years. He wasn't soft anymore either.

"What would it take to bring you back to us?" she asked.

"You do not have it to give, Lily," he replied, crudely and snickered.

"You want me? " she asked unshaken by his crude references. "You're right, I do not have that to give. I am pregnant with James' child, Severus. If the Dark Lord hurts James I will hold you responsible and I will never forgive you."

She looked at him angrily and then reached for his hand. He stepped back into the shadow not wanting her to soil her hands on him and still he could not bring himself to show his true feelings.

"Severus how many times have I come to you offering my friendship? How many times have you refused? Do you have so many friends that you can keep refusing?"

"I don't need your friendship," he said.

"This is what you want?" she asked. "This life you lead? How can you live with yourself and the things he asks you to do?"

He wanted to answer, he wanted to say, _Because I am no better than he. I am nothing_.

Instead, he replied, "This is where I belong."

"Will you do one thing for me?" she asked, shaking her head in despair.

He studied her for a moment, wanting, desperately wanting to reach for her. He didn't. He nodded in agreement.

"Will you promise that no matter what happens, if you learn that Vol…the dark Lord wants to hurt James or me, or if something happens to us, you will protect the child?" She had no idea what James had done. This time she did reach for and grab his hand. His arm was stiff and he held himself rigid but she managed to pull his head to her and kiss his cheek. "Please, promise me."

Her breath was warm on his skin, her fragrance, delicate and inviting, lingered in the air. He pulled away, wanting very much to pull her closer. "I promise," he said briskly and then turned away from her.

"Wherever you are I will find you, Severus," she said to his back as he left. "I will not leave you to continue this way. I will keep coming to you! I will not give up!"

And for a year she put her life in peril to find him and talk to him and to let him know that he still had a choice. And then she had died.

He stood now in a daydream thinking of her and of the young woman Hermione and her own bravery. The day Voldemort had killed Lily he had turned completely from the evil wizard, the Death Eater that he was, and had started the climb back.

He had watched Harry do the same thing. Three years of serving Duncan and Harry had come back to them scarred. Severus had promised Lily that he would protect the boy and he had not, could not, stop what had happened three years before.

Severus stood now seeing his dusty reflection in the window with the shadow of the spider crawling across it like a ominous forecast of doom and thought at that moment that he would die before he let Duncan breath life for another day.

_The women in our lives_, he thought, never dreaming that several other woman he knew were about to make a sacrifice, that he had been sent on a fool's errand.

--

Daniel watched his mother walk away. The next morning the tents were pitched and the arena sat waiting for the crowd. Daniel knew that his mother's fortune-telling tent was at the end of the long parade ground and that she had tricked her two guards into believing the other was watching her, so that both went on with other duties and left her alone. Daniel knew the tent to be empty.

Harry had not gone to her because he had helped the men of the camp put up tents.

Daniel found him just after breakfast and begged for Harry and Ron to join him in a game of Quidditch. The three had persuaded Hermione to do some goal keeping. They quickly became engaged in the fun and spent the morning in a field near the fairgrounds. A small crowd gathered to watch and soon word spread that Harry Potter, the World Cup Quidditch Champion, and the Minister of Magic were playing Quidditch in an open field.

Daniel slipped away when his father and Ron and the 'Deputy to the Minister of Magic' landed and started signing autographs. He didn't want to be around when his father found out it had been he that had _spread the word_.

Daniel wrote his own letter at the bottom of the one his mother had given him and left it lying on the table in her wagon. He knew that Harry would find it later on in the evening after the performances. Daniel's uncles would drag his father away to the dressing tent to talk about old times and Hermione and Ron Weasley would probably join him.

Daniel hadn't seen Severus all day and the other wizards assigned to guard them seemed to have disappeared into the crowd forever on the look-out. He entered his mother's tent unobserved and read the signs that she left behind. He left through the back of the tent, crawling underneath, the same way she had gone earlier at midnight the night before. He was determined to follow her and see this Duncan for himself. If the man tried to trick her, he would be there to warn her.

--

Hermione watched as Harry stood up in the stilts. It was evening and the grounds were coming alive with activity. The performances were about to begin. She and Ron were in the dressing tent were a old man called Luciano was helping Harry balance himself on the very high stilts.

She was fascinated with the illusion that was created by the stilt walkers. By strapping on a harness that looked like a saddle around the hips and then draping real bird plumage over a frame the walker looked like they were riding exotic birds. Each man or woman would dress as eastern oriental warriors in their red leather vests and carry shields of bronze or copper. They would cover their faces in masks with the fur-lined hats. Altogether they looked like warriors riding large birds.

The picture was complete when the 'rider' would use the 'reins' which were really concealed wires to lift the long neck of the birds head, posing the head exactly as a bird would turn its' head. Harry demonstrated for Ron.

She listened as her husband talked enthusiastically to the dresser and the younger performers who were readying themselves for the evenings performance. Harry would break in to translate from Romani to English. The younger men were giving Harry a hard time. Hermione smiled as she watched. _It has been a long time_, she thought. _It almost feels like it did when we were all at Hogwarts together._

She thought about the wonderful day that they'd just had riding brooms and playing Quidditch with Daniel . For brief moments, Hermione felt that she could set aside the thoughts that had tormented her over the past several weeks and join in the fun.

Now, they were all talking and laughing and Harry, with his bad leg, was getting the stilts shaken and was about to fall. Ron was tackling the young boys and Luciano was yelling in Romani. They were all laughing and shouting and having a glorious time.

She slowly backed out of the tent and made her way down the fairway and into the Roma wagon that had been offered to her for her visit. She sat down and tiredly waved her wand to produce a iced pumpkin juice; the sides of it sweating and looking enticing. The night was warm, a perfect summer night. The smells of horse dung and cooking odors clung to the air along with the smell of flowers, and new mown grass.

She reached for the pumpkin juice and her hand bumped a parchment that lay on the table. The writing was in large crude curlicues and resembled that of a child. It read: For Harry.

_Probably from Daniel , _she thought. _He's probably apologizing for the little trick he's played on us._ Earlier in the day, Hermione and Harry had found themselves surrounded by people watching them play Quidditch when someone had let on to the towns people that they suddenly had the Minister of Magic and a hero Quidditch player, Harry Potter in camp.

_Children_, she thought. _If he only knew what kind of danger he could have put us in. _They were relatively safe with the Roma people unless it started getting around that they were there- all together. It would spoil any plan they could develop that would work to trap Duncan. Just the thought of him made her stomache turn.

She twirled the paper with her wand, sipped at her juice and thought about the plan they had all been working on.

Not one to let anything lay unread, and feeling slightly guilty at invading Harry's and Daniel's private communication, she unfolded the parchment. Her eyes grew wide as she read the words- first Duncan's- then Daniels.

"An added day!" she breathed.

The half empty glass sat on the table growing warm in the July heat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It had only months since her ordeal with Duncan. Hermione made her way through the streets of Knockturn Alley by herself. It hadn't been the first time she had journeyed into the dark world to find Harry. Every month she would change her clothes, tell Ron a lie and disappear for a day. She'd made a promise with herself that Harry would not have to deal with his burden alone. He had made the bargain to save her and her greatest fear was that he would turn to dark magic and never be reclaimed.

It took all the courage she had to step into this malignant, cesspool world. Every step reminded her of what had happened. Luckily, she had never run across Duncan again while she had a wand in her possession. He had kept his bargain and had left her alone.

In a loft of an old house, long since abandoned by its' owner out of death or fear, Hermione found Harry. As long as he was not called to some task for Duncan, he was allowed to live there undisturbed, although that was not often. Harry refused to tell her anything about what those tasks were and she stopped asking after awhile.

She noticed that he began to get darker and more withdrawn and part of it was his obsession with clocks. At first it was to make sure he did not step over the time limit of three years. Harry kept the clocks to count the days - and the hours and the minutes. But it had grown into more than just making sure of the time. Now there were literally hundreds of ticking clocks in the loft; each vibrating through the wooden floors, chiming and clanging noisily on the hour. She wondered if were slowly going insane and then dismissed the idea.

She climbed the wooden stairs to the loft opening and stuck her head up into the darkness. The only light came from windows grimy with age and dirt.

Stepping out onto the landing she stubbed her toe and shrugged, pulling out her wand to light it. "LUMOS. Harry? Harry are you here?" she asked softly. There was a mumbling from a corner. He was laying on a pile of rags heaped on a bed.

Just stirring in his sleep had caused a cloud of dust to rise and she sneezed which brought him to his feet in an instant, wand out.

"Harry, it's me," she said loudly.

He dropped his arm, and growled, "Oh." The voice sounded dead. When she got closer she squinted, the face looked dead."

"Have you been eating anything?" she asked. "When was the last time you got out in the sun?" He didn't answer. Taking his hand she pulled him down the stairs and out into the garden. It had been a garden at one time, but now it was choked with weeds and the fountain with the cupid on top was covered in moss and lichen. Swatting dead leaves off the stone seat, she pulled him down and examined him closely.

There were dark circles under each eye and his face was pallid. He wore old clothes that smelled and his hands were dirty to the wrists. With a swish of her wand she began to clean him up. He sat immobile and silent as she worked. With a few more swirls she sat a table before him with hot food and began to dish some into a bowl. They didn't speak as she performed all of these little tasks.

"We've developed a plan to hide you for awhile," she said. "Severus and I." She had been visiting their old teacher for a long time. She recalled how she had felt when she was in school and how exasperating and ugly he'd always been. Now, she thought it would be intolerable if she couldn't see him at least once a week or so.

"Have you," Harry commented as he spooned stew into his mouth. After the first few bites he began to eat with more enthusiasm. She nodded to herself and poured his tea. She pulled things from her pockets, sweets and letters.

"Yes, but we can talk about it later. Here. There are letters from Hagrid and from Severus as always. Dumbledore always sends his regards. I really wish you would write to him, or the others." He didn't respond. "I have been to see Nadya and Yanel," she ventured when he had finished his lunch and was sitting back. His face looked more relaxed and he was thumbing through the mail. The green eyes turned to her and brightened a little. "Daniel is absolutely the spitting image of you. He has the black hair and green eyes like you; actually a very handsome fellow I should say," she said smiling.

"Are they well?" Harry asked.

"Yes, very much so," Hermione nodded vigorously. Jolie takes good care of them. "They want for nothing." Hermione had gotten a signed paper releasing her to use Harry's money. She made sure that Nadya and Daniel had everything they needed.

"Good," he mumbled.

"Harry, you have to hold on. It's only a month and then it will be over," she said reaching and grabbing his hand. The nails were rough and untrimmed but the hands were now clean.

"Do I?" he asked staring at her suddenly. "What for Hermione?" He scuffed the dirt and leaves with his toe and his hand lay limp in hers.

"Nadya and Daniel are waiting for you," she answered and squeezed the hand.

"Not for me, Hermione," he said. "For what was once me. They think I'm dead, let them continue to think it."

"Ooooh, this is bloody depressing," she said harshly. "Just snap out of it Harry Potter or I will knock you alongside the head." She felt angry and he smiled.

"Don't do that Hermione. I saw you hit Draco once. It was the best right hook I ever saw," he said. The light was growing brighter in his eyes. Both of them were muggles, he half and she full; they knew what a right hook meant.

She laughed, "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Did you get your promotion then," he asked smiling slightly.

"Thought you would have heard about it, Harry," she smiled back still holding his hand.

"Deputy to the Minister of Magic, can you believe?"

"Top of the line," he followed, nodding.

"World Cup Quidditch Seeker-top-of-the-line. I'm in good company," she teased. "I can really pack a punch now." She clenched her other fist and stared at it with admiration.

"How are you going to hide me from him, Hermione?" Harry asked, opening a chocolate frog and popping the entire thing in his mouth.

--

Hermione folded the letter and left it on the table. She stepped from the wagon, checked the area and noticed no one around. She walked the length of the fairway to Nadya's tent. It was a peaked tent in blue cloth with silver stars and yellow moons sewn on it. The opening was held with two poles and cushions and carpets covered the ground. Hermione stepped into the dark. With a wave of her wand she lit a candle and surveyed the area. She noticed the small opening at the back of the tent, made wider by the second body that had gone that way under the flaps.

She knew that Nadya and Daniel had used Rom magic, something she could not reproduce. With a sharp intake of breath she apparated. She knew where they had gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Harry thought the first and the last night of his contract with Duncan were going to be the worst. The first meant that he would be a slave of the filthy, horrible man for three years; the last, that he would never really be free from the memory of those years or his complicity in them.

Harry pushed the thoughts away as he had many times through the three years and wandered back to his sanctuary. The old house had been abandoned as the scum of the dark side crept over the once healthy neighborhood, attacking like an invading parasite.

He always noticed every change that was apparent only to his eyes on the property, signifying that someone had been prying. There was very little that Duncan allowed him, but he did allow privacy when he was in the house. Harry knew it was a ploy. Duncan was never straightforward about anything. The house was not really private; it was an illusion Duncan allowed him to keep him happy.

Harry thought about that as he once again checked his little traps. _Happy! Content! Peace_! Harry snorted aloud. Duncan allowed him whatever he thought would keep Harry alive. Most of his 'pets' had taken their own lives after only a few short months. Harry had seen them come and go and each time he thought about taking that road himself.

There was a change in the garden walk. A cloak had recently swept over it. Harry glanced up at the broken windows of the many gabled house. Shingles threatened to come cascading down at the slightest breeze. Harry glimpsed a movement and a touch of color. He smiled to himself. It was a visit from Hermione. He thought that coming back here and seeing her was like seeing a light left in a window at home. _No_, he thought, _it's more like a beacon._

He stepped through his traps and walked up the stairs, being careful to not step on the weak joints. She sat in the light of a window where she had rubbed a circle to allow for light to come in.

"Harry!" she gasped and jumped to her feet. He was reminded of the day long ago when he'd watched her walk towards him in the hallway of the Ministry, dressed in her muggle clothing. She was beautiful and a welcome sight, although he could not bring himself to show his pleasure. As always he was conflicted. He wanted her to be safe and not venture into the neighborhood to visit and yet he thought he would have given up if she had not made the trips.

She hugged him with genuine pleasure and studied his face as she always did when she came. He looked back into the brown eyes and felt a warmth spreading through his body.

"Hermione." At that moment he loved her with an intensity that almost took his breath away. It was the love of a friend for a friend.

"I've brought someone to you," she whispered in his ear during the hug. Stepping back she looked over her shoulder. Harry knew that someone was there before she spoke. His skills had sharpened considerably, become more deadly under Duncan's mentorship.

"Hello, Severus," Harry said. He felt like his limbs were made of lead and couldn't raise his hand to shake the other's. Snape stood quietly taking him in. Harry finally reached over and grabbed him by the arm and slowly, slowly bent his head and drew himself to the man.

Snape didn't speak, but put a comforting arm around Harry and held him. They didn't have to speak, Snape knew what he was feeling.

A moment later, Harry heard a small sniff and realized that Hermione was crying silently. He let go and stepped back, pushing the small warm feeling of relief away. Harry had learned quickly to not allow the flicker of hope to burn too brightly.

"Harry," Hermione said, pulling herself together. Her voice quivered slightly. "We have found a way to hide you. If Duncan tries anything we will have you and Nadya and Daniel safely away."

Harry sat down on a stool and waited as Hermione positioned herself in front of him on a broken chair and Snape stood nearby. Harry felt comforted having the man so close. He looked up frequently to make sure he was not another illusion. He had talked to Hermione over the course of the three years and they'd always run into complication in planning his escape. He held out no hope that the problems were resolved.

"You are going to take Dumbledore's place at Hogwarts as its' new headmaster," Hermione said. "He is going to do the magic to provide you with a new identity. Jolie will also change your appearance slightly. We've worked," she glanced at Severus, " to build the charms to protect you. As long as you are at Hogwarts, Duncan cannot find you."

Harry stared at her, not comprehending exactly what she was saying. The news was too good to believe. "Dumbledore's leaving Hogwarts?" He turned to Severus. "Is that possible, Severus? He is a Guardian?"

Severus' dark black eyes looked deeply into his. "It is possible Harry, and has been done. The day after tomorrow at midnight I will come to get you. Duncan knows where this house is and will be watching to make sure that you don't run from him. He knows the peril of letting that happen the eve of the last day. We are sure he intends to do something that will keep you enslaved to him."

"How will you do it?" Harry asked. He was not surprised at the announcement. He had been preparing for it.

Severus stepped aside and Harry saw a door standing in the wall. He'd never seen it there before. If someone had walked in the room they would not have looked at it other than to note that there was a door in the room.

"The Romani have a way of traveling that we haven't been aware of," Hermione said. "They are very secretive about it, obviously."

"They use this form of travel," Severus said looking at Harry. "We also have a few ways of moving about that few if any wizards can master. Dumbledore is one of them, but it could not be taught to you in a short time." He stood back in front of it so that Harry could focus on him. "I have already told Nadya what has happened, about the contract."

Harry started in surprise. They had agreed on the first day of the bargain made with Duncan that Nadya was not to be told about what had happened. He wanted her to think that he had been killed rather than to have her wait day after day knowing that he could contact her but wouldn't. He hadn't wanted her to come to him in such a dangerous place or have her near Duncan. After time passed, he wasn't sure he would have even wanted her near him.

Now, she knew.

"Severus…" Harry stood, his wand coming up. It was rarely out of his hands these days. He was angry.

Snape looked back at him and didn't flinch. "Go ahead Harry, I deserve it," he said.

Harry looked at the wand unaware that he had it pointed at Snape's heart. Hermione watching in dismay. She stepped in between them and faced Harry.

"I've told you, Harry," she said, "Nadya loves you. She would never abandon you. She will be waiting on the other side of that door when you step through. She wants you home."

Harry stared down at her, his face a mask of stone.

"Daniel, will be starting at Hogwarts in a month. He's eleven years old now, Harry." Her eyes grew moist again. "On your birthday, the moment the clock strikes twelve, you must step through the door."

He dropped his arm and pointed his wand to the ground. He looked at her eyes and her mouth and touched her face and then wrapped his arms around her and broke into sobs.

--

Nadya was hidden in the house. She'd been there since the previous night because knew that Duncan would go to Harry's old house to wait for him. She was an hour away from midnight; an hour away from having fulfilled the contract.

It had taken her over three years to find a way to break the contract that Duncan had placed on Harry, the one where Duncan had forced him to stay with him for three years. Harry had believed that he had fulfilled it, not fully understanding that a day had been attached. Now she was fulfilling the day. She knew that she did not have to be in Duncan's presence only nearby. She had found the hiding space months before when she had gone back to the old house. The roof was now partially caved in and a danger.

She sat in the small space and refused to look through the crack in the wall. She'd looked once and shuddered involuntarily. The remaining hours had been spent in contemplating how her husband had managed to survive the horror that was twenty feet away from her.

She had made all the arrangements and she had but to wait until the time ran out. And then when he could no longer hurt Harry or anyone else, she thought she would kill him.

--

Harry stepped into the wagon, laughing at Ron. They were having a good time with Gregor and the other stilt walkers. The performances were underway and they slipped off to the camp to have supper and gather news from the people in the Order.

Harry was organizing a plan to ensnare Duncan and assassinate him. This time he was being cautious. After spending three years with the man, he knew that he had to plan carefully. There could be no loopholes. The vile man was capable of creating them even if a plan was rock solid.

"Severus should be getting back soon, Ron," Harry said, stepping in the wagon and ducking his head. "He said that Nadya gave him some information he wanted to follow up on. He took Draco with him"

"If that's true then I'm making myself scarce," Ron answered stepping into the wagon behind him.

"Ron, when are you going to get to know the man?" Harry asked in exasperation. He threw himself into a chair and pointed towards another one. "Here sit, Sasha should be in with some food in a moment." He was referring to a young woman who was just coming through the door with plates of steaming food. "Ah, yes, here it is."

Ron sat on the other side and spooned some into his mouth, "Hmmm, that's good." He nodded and Harry grinned and translated to the girl.

"I just told her you thought it tasted like dog meat," he said, eating a bite of his own.

"Harry, you didn't!" Ron jumped in alarm. The young girl swished away after dropping bread and a bowl of fruit on the table.

"Course not," Harry said chewing. "You wouldn't know good food if it jumped on you. Honestly Ron, all the years I've known you, you have eaten anything set before you."

"Yeah, but I always thought it was good," Ron said grinning.

Harry listened to the music and closed his eyes for a moment savoring the heady feelings he was having. The day had been wonderful, playing Quidditch with his son, laughing and joking and being with his old friends. He felt completely safe inside the Roma camp with so many of his friends near.

"Where has Hermione gotten to," Ron said. "She's gotta have some of this fried bread." He was scooping mouthfuls of stew in with chunks of bread.

"She's probably tired, it's nearly half-past eleven," Harry said, and resumed his meal. "Never was much for flying around on a broom. Soon as she learned to apparate there was nothing for it."

"That's true," Ron nodded. "You know Daniel is quite the player. I would have loved to see him this last year when he was playing for Gryffindor. Just watching him today was like watching you all over again. Course, I wasn't half bad myself today. Still got some of the Keeper instinct in me." Ron patted his stomach which was slightly larger than it had been in their Quidditch days.

Harry laughed. "That's true for sure. You did good. Hermione wasn't a bad Keeper today. She tends to duck when anything comes her way; even butterflies. Imagine what she'd do with a bludger." He grinned thinking about his own days in the league. The night of the World Cup Championship was something that remained bright in his mind.

"You should know," Ron said, as if reading his mind. "You took a couple in the face during the 'Cup'." That's how he liked to refer to the World Championship game. "Remember, how they'd taken out Oliver Wood the second day. It was just starting to rain and the score was up Puddlemere 20 points…" Ron started a play-by-play of the action. Harry sat back and listened.

Harry was nodding, "I thought for awhile I'd fall asleep right there on my broom, sixty feet in the air." He could remember the day clearly. "And probably freeze to death."

--

Daniel was seven. It happened to fall almost on his birthday in May. Harry was proudly guiding his small little family up the stairs to the reserved seats. Nadya was still shy about being around so many Gadjos and would have shied away from even going but that Harry had talked Snape into joining them. The man was waiting for them when they arrived.

"It's still an hour before opening," Harry said as they met up. "I still have to run. Oliver will just have a fit if I'm not in the dressing room in about two minutes." He was talking to Severus who was receiving a tremendous hug from his godson. The man's face was softened by a smile and Harry was amazed once again at how much different Severus could look when he was smiling. "The Weasley's will be here in a minute," he said. He was referring to the entire Weasley family; Ron and Hermione and their twins, Ron and Veronica, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bill and Charlie and their twins, George and Fred. Ginny, another Weasley, was married to Harry's Gryffindor roommate, Neville Longbottom.

"Oh yes, let's all celebrate," Snape snarled, but it was a half-hearted attempt. He was trying to listen to Harry and to his chattering seven year-old godson at the same time. It was difficult because Daniel was speaking to him in Romani and Nadya was talking to Daniel. Snape wasn't completely proficient in the language and was trying to follow both of them. "The whole Weasley clan. Be still my heart," he muttered sarcastically. "What is it Yanel. Speak English, your godfather is slightly stupid."

"All right then, I'm off," Harry said, letting go of Nadya's hand and running the hundred or so steps down to the pitch. He was immediately surrounded by autograph seekers and had to duck and swim through the crowd until he reached the dressing rooms.

The room was abuzz with excitement. He'd only been on the team for a few years and was the newest member, albeit the most famous. Oliver Wood, his old Gryffindor captain, was now not only Keeper, but Puddlemere's captain as well.

"'Bout time you got here Harry, " Oliver said glaring at him. "I thought I'd have to send Ministry wizards to round you up."

"Sorry Oliver, just getting my family sorted out." Harry quickly dressed as Oliver waited impatiently.

"Hurry or you'll miss my opening," Oliver said finally and turned away.

Harry knew that Oliver was famous for talking them half to death just before a game. He liked to go into detail over ever maneuver they'd ever done. He had done it at Hogwarts when they were in school.

"Don't miss that 'un Harry," Michael Hornby said. He was the team's Chaser or at least one of them. His twin Martin was just coming in behind him. It was discovered early on after Fred and George had played for Gryffindor, that twins were the best at playing as Chasers, at least the one's that seemed to have a natural connection to one another as Michael and Martin did.

The Beaters were two rather large and solid girls that spent their off season working on a farm in Norway. They were flaxen hair Swedes and sisters who could pick Harry up and twirl him in one hand like a baton. Harry got along with them just fine because he allowed them to treat him like their baby brother.

Generally, Anna and Karena were very gentle and kind, something like Hagrid, Harry decided. At one time he'd even introduced them to the half-giant and he thought that Karena was still probably dropping by the hut on Hogwarts grounds between games.

He always grinned when he thought of the whole idea.

"Harry would YOU GET IN HERE!" Oliver was shouting.

Twenty minutes later, Harry stood at the gate that would open to the pitch and the hundred thousand fans that were waiting. The opening ceremonies and mascots were already on the field. He stood with his eyes closed wanting to take in every smell and every sound so that he could remember the rest of his life what it was like to be a part of something he'd only dreamed about. He had to smile. Every time he stepped on the pitch it effected him in the same way.

The announcer had just finished introducing the Heidelberg Harriers' their Keeper, Stanley Houk; the Seeker, Wilhelm Thieman; Chasers, Dorothea Heigel and Berta Schum and Beaters, Jon Hokel and Ivan Ehrlich. Harry remembered meeting up with the team the previous year. He stood nervously staring at the wooden door in front of him. He knew that as soon as he had his Sting in the air that he would leave behind the butterflies in his stomach and there would be nothing but the game. However, at the moment he could smell the nervous perspiration coming off his teammates standing closest to him.

He focused on the thought of Nadya and Daniel sitting in the stands. Daniel was still young but Harry had given him a taste of what it was like to ride a broom and had him talk to his 'uncle' Ron over his entire life about Quidditch. Harry hoped he would enjoy watching him play.

The announcer began the introductions for Puddlemere United and Oliver gulped and straddled his own broom and said, "Mount up warriors, here we go!"

Harry was away on his broom into the night sky. Thousands of lights flashed as wizards and witches lit their wands with various colors and shot sparks into the night. Puddlemere fans were on the right side of the stadium and Heidelberg followers were on the left. Harry positioned himself for the start of the game. He was fifty feet in the air and facing Seeker Wilhelm Thieman.

"Hello, Willy, Vas ist das (how are you)?" he asked as he watched the rest of the team positioning themselves.

Willy was a large man with a bald head. Harry liked it because it made it easier to keep track of him.

"Gutten Nacht, Potter," the man returned the greeting and flexed his arm muscles menacingly. "We are in for a good game tonight, yes?"

Harry was watching the referee. "Ya, my friend. A good game. Don't fall off your broom like you did last time, Willy." Harry grinned and looked up to see if he'd made the man angry just as the game began.

He had.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

It turned out that Harry learned very quickly what it was like to be in a World Championship. They played for forty-three hours straight, neither team were making any headway against the other. When one got ten points the other soon followed.

Harry spent a good deal of the time trying to stay out of the range of Willy's fists and arms. Heidelberg's Beaters were also fairly lethal. Oliver Wood was lost thirty five hours into it and Harry was nearly knocked from his broom with a bludger to the side of his face. One eye was swollen and he couldn't see out of it. Wilhelm was being smart and staying to that side.

"Geroff, it!" Harry shouted just as the rain began to pelt them. It was still May and the rain was cold and spattered like it had been shot out of a gun. His hands had long since gone numb and he was holding onto his broom with sheer willpower. Heidelberg had scored twice in the last ten minutes. Harry knew it was up to him. Puddlemere lost its' Keeper and it was all the Chasers and Beaters could do to keep the Heidelberg team away from their goal posts.

Harry glimpsed the brilliant shiny orb that told him the Snitch was near. It was all so much harder to detect it with so many people in the stands and a thousand reflections from the midday sun shining intermittently between rain clouds on every sparkling thing in the audience.

He swept the pitch and headed for the Snitch as it streaked by; with Willy on his tail. Jon and Ivan were on each side of him, whacking a bludger back an forth between them; he happened to be in the middle. Several times the bats they held struck him or his broom and the referee was flying overhead in her attempts to make sure that the Beaters were not actually hitting him with the bludger bats but the actual bludger itself.

His teammates Michael and Martin were next to the Heidelberg beaters attempting to throw them off of him and the whole swarm was going at break-neck speed down the length of the pitch. Harry couldn't see what was on his left side because of the swollen eye and he'd gotten hit by a bat on the right side making his head bleed. The blood was running into his eye and it was all he could do to keep sight of the Golden Snitch. The rain began to fall at that moment like the heavens had opened up and his grip was slippery. Still it had washed the blood fromhis eye and he could now see more clearly.

Harry was sure he was being blagged but couldn't chance looking back to see if someone had hold of his broom tail. A bludger had already torn off the front five inches of the handle and he found it impossible to stretch himself out as far as he liked to make his dive. The Snitch was staying steady ahead and Harry was trying to keep track of Willy.

The sun was behind a cloud and the rain was continuing to pour so that poor Willy's head was not shining as Harry would have liked. He saw to his dismay that the man had swung around the whole mass that seemed to hem Harry in and was actually making an attempt to speed ahead. Deciding that it was in his own best interest to lose the crowd around him, Harry took his specialty dive and skimmed the grass, the toes of his shoes leaving a trail of mud in the grassy pitch.

Once ahead he urged his broom onward, the screams of the crowd now deafening to his ears. A bludger smacked him in the back and he lurched forward barely clinging to the broom, still going so fast the ground below was a blur. Suddenly, two legs appeared above him; Berta, the Heidelberg Chaser had dropped down on his head. Her cape dropped in front of his eyes obscuring his view of the Snitch that had taken a wild swing around the Heidelberg goal posts and was coming directly at him. He wasn't aware of it because he was trying to push away the cloth that covered his face and protect himself from the wildly kicking legs of the Chaser above him.

Suddenly, he was clear and the Golden Snitch was in front of his face. He instinctively put his hand up to keep it from hitting him in the face and it landed in his hand; stinging from the impact.

He didn't know what happened next because the entire Heidelberg team happened to be fast on his tail and the moment he snatched the Snitch they flew into him and they all toppled to the ground twenty feet below. Harry was under the pile and the only thing that could be seen was his hand reaching to the sky, with the Golden Snitch struggling feebly in his clenched fist. Willy was laying next to him throwing steady punches at his face and Harry was finding it difficult to catch a breath with the bodies laying on top.

He thought he lost consciousness for a few minutes just before the referee and his teammates managed to pull the Heidelberg team off. A free-for-all fight took place with a few well placed feet stamping him around the head as the fighters above him swung fists and bats and wands were shooting off curses right and left.

A pair of hands reached down and yanked him to his feet and onto a broom. Oliver Wood had regained his senses in time to take to the field and rescue Harry from being trampled to death. Through it all, Harry clung to the Snitch.

--

Harry and Ron were screaming with laughter and the wagon was rocking back and forth as they replayed the entire last ten minutes of the game.

It was eleven o'clock when a figure dressed in black open up the door of the wagon and stepped in. Snape had arrived in camp twenty minutes before and had gone in search of Nadya. He was angry because she had sent him on a worthless errand and to the wrong place. Draco left him with a sneer on his face, saying something sarcastic about the company Severus was currently keeping.

The fairgrounds were empty and the camp was quiet. Children were asleep and adults were quietly smoking and drinking their coffee. Snape checked Nadya's fortune-telling tent and found it empty. He made his way to her wagon and heard the voices of Harry and his friend Ron. The guards he had assigned to Nadya were not in sight and he was not happy.

"Severus, come in," Harry said laughing. His face was glistening from the heat of the wagon. "Where have you been?" Ron looked back over his shoulder at the man dressed in black and his laughter died down. Snape was not laughing and not looking at all amused.

Ron straightened up quickly as he always had when he was in school and his Potion's master entered the room.

Severus glanced at him once and looked at Harry. "Have you seen Nadya this evening?' he asked evenly.

Harry looked up in surprise. His wife was usualy in her tent and sometimes the crowds did not leave until very late. he had not been concerned.

Severus glanced at the table full of dishes and saw the note lying on it. It was clear it had not been opened. He reached for it and opened it as Harry watched. He hadn't seen it laying there.

Severus sucked in his breath as he skimmed it.

Harry rose and took it from his hands, still looking at the man. He dropped his head and read the note.

_In exchange for the day that you owe me Harry, I will accept the service of your wife, Nadya Potter. Signed Duncan_

Below it in Daniel's scrawling loopy handwriting, Harry read;

_Mother has gone to fulfill your oath and stay the day with Duncan. She says she has magic that will protect her. I go to follow her and protect her. I'm sorry father she made me swear an oath. Daniel_

Harry's hands shook and the paper fell to the table. "What...what is this? What does it mean 'to stay a day'. My oath was fulfilled!"

Snape had Harry by the shoulders and spoke very carefully, "I have only just learned myself, Harry. He tricked you. Duncan added a day to the contract." Severus shook him. "We must check the camp first to see if she is here and then we can gather everyone together. If she is gone you know that you cannot go to her."

Harry was confined in the small wagon with first Severus and then Ron holding him down. The three dropped to the floor, the two men on top of the wiggling, squirming man beneath. "Naaadyaaa, Danieeellll!" Harry screamed.

He screamed until he ran out of breath and then started again, fighting back as he was being held down. Neither Snape or Ron wanted to use magic to hold him. His reaction this time was a replay of the first time he thought he had lost Nadya; only much, much worse, now that Daniel was also gone.

--

The entire team climbed the many steps to the World Cup Winner's platform. Harry was guided by several pair of hands and then finally lifted and carried to the platform, since his face was such a swollen mess that he couldn't see a step in front of him. He heard the announcement and saw the thousands of sparkling lights as people took pictures and swarmed over them.

Holding the trophy with Oliver Wood brought back faint memories of another time when he had touched a trophy and had been carried away only to have another boy carried with him to his death. Harry shook the thought free when someone grabbed his shoulder and his son was lifted over the heads of the crowd and placed in his arms.

"Your hurt dad, your hurt!" Daniel cried. He'd woken up during the morning still sitting in the stands of the Quidditch pitch. The game was continuing and he was growing weary. The excitement of the crowd, the number of people were weighing heavy on him because of his extraordinary sensibilities.

Then, he watched in fascination, horror and pride as his father caught the Snitch and the pileup of bodies that followed. His mother was shaking him and screaming in her excitement, the Weasleys, all twenty-two of them, were on their feet. He hid his head in his godfather's chest, shaking uncontrollably. Snape waved his wand and formed a protective shield around them.

"Boldo, Boldo, he is dead!" Daniel cried, not able to pull his head up. He was in agony and badly frightened.

"No, Daniel. Look! Raise your head and look. He is flying around the pitch now!" Snape said and forced him to lift his head.

And he was. Harry was on the broom of the Keeper and they were circling the pitch and waving, the Snitch still in Harry's upraised hand. Then they all went to where his father was standing with his team and Daniel was lifted up and handed, with a hundred hands to his father, who took him and held him.

"I'm alright Yanel, I'm alright," Harry cried holding and hugging him and then shaking the Snitch in the air. Every time he did it, it brought a round of cheering and applause. "My face can be healed, Yanel. It is a happy moment," he explained. Daniel looked up to see the green eyes studying at him. The lips, bruised and bleeding, smiled.

Daniel was handed back to his mother who was led away by Severus and back to their tents high on an adjoining hill. Hours later when it was almost dark again his father had returned.

Harry stepped into camp, his face still full of bruises and bumps, scooped Daniel up and swung him around, drunk with happiness. It made Daniel scream with terror. He'd been too overwhelmed during the day and it was like a thousand talons tearing at his mind.

It was then Harry realized how sensitive Daniel was and how little it took for him to physically hurt when he got overwhelmed. With fear in his heart, Harry took the boy into a tent and they laid down until the boy stopped shaking. Harry talked to him with soothing words, terrified that he was permanently harmed.

--

Daniel followed his mother through the door and into the house. It smelled faintly of death and decay. Animals, rats and mice, had crawled up into narrow places and died only to rot and feed maggots, mildew leaked through the rotten wood and vegetation crept through every opening.

She had already been there for hours when he peered into the gloom of the loft. He inched around the magic door and across the room, listening and smelling and touching as he went. He began to draw the room in his mind using only his senses. Without opening his eyes, he took a survey, starting at one end and crisscrossing until he could have walked about the room easily in pitch dark.

He had been trained to walked quietly and even the treacherous rotten floors did not squeak or make noise as he moved about.

Daniel knew that his mother was hiding in the house. He could smell the perfume of her skin and her newly washed hair. He knew her special smell just as any infant learned quickly to distinguish their own mother from another. He was tempted to follow it but knew that she was hiding herself.

He was being particularly careful with his searches because he knew that Duncan was in the house. At first, he thought that it was some large animal that had recently died, like a dog or even something larger. It had gotten into the house and was laying somewhere rotting. Then he heard the faint voices and knew that there were people inside.

He also felt a bone-numbing cold that seemed to rise through the spaces in the floor like an invisible mist and the feeling that he would die of unhappiness was stealing his breath away. He knew from his father's stories that the person whose voice he heard below was surrounded by Dementors.

There were other things he began to sense, malevolent 'shades' of the dead seem to be floating around; possibly vampires. There were men there, too. Men who gave off atrocious, venomous waves of emotion. Daniel thought that the things he got from their minds went beyond that of simple murderers; these were flesh eaters, grave robbers, men who were pure evil.

He had never experienced anything quite like it in his entire life. It felt very much like putting his bare hands in a raw open flame. He wanted to snatch his mind back and turn and run. He thought of his mother and steeled himself.

Instead, he opened his eyes and accustomed himself to the area around him. He was mildly surprised to see that there were clocks sitting all over the floor. They were dusty and grimy with age. Some were still running, others had long since run down. He knew then, that his father had been there.

Gathering his energy, he slowly got down on his hands and knees and crawled to the edge of an opening in the loft floor. A set of stairs, half collapsed ran to the floor below. There was a landing and then the stairs curved to the right and disappeared below him. Daniel could barely make out an open space where a fire burned in a fireplace and candles were lit and sitting on cobweb draped tables. Leaves carpeted the dusty gray floors and everything was covered in the grime of ages. All but one place was filthy, and that was a table that sat neatly in front of the burning fire. It shone with polish. It was long enough for a person to lay down on it. Daniel studied it and the person who sat in a chair before the fire.

He closed his eyes and said over and over to himself, "The devil is here, the devil is here." He had never seen such an abomination.

--

Harry finally stopped screaming and Severus laid him on the floor of the wagon without letting go. Ron's face was white with fright. People came running and the door was hanging open. Children were crying in the night and women's voice were trying to sooth them.

Severus turned to Jolie whose face was framed in the door of the wagon. "Go find Hermione and Nadya and Daniel if you can. Search everywhere." His eyes turned back to Harry who looked like he was in a coma. His eyes were open and staring.

"Mr. Weasley!" Severus propped Harry up and continued to kneel beside him as he turned and looked at the stricken red-headed man. "Go to my bed roll. It's underneath this wagon. Bring my bag to me." Ron sat back, kneeling on his feet staring at Harry. "Do it now!" Severus said roughly.

Ron nodded and got to his feet. He was back in minutes.

Severus withdrew a vial and grabbed a teacup from the table. He poured out two drops and filled it with brandy from a small flask. He held it to Harry's lips. "Drink!" he ordered. Harry opened his mouth and he poured it in. Severus refilled the cup with the same ingredients and handed it to Ron who sat flat on the floor next to Harry and was holding his hand. "You, too."

Ron accepted the drink and swallowed it. His face immediately took on some color. "Thanks," he said to Snape.

Lupin joined Jolie at the door. "They are all gone," Remus said.

Severus nodded and handed Lupin the letter that had fluttered to the floor.

"Harry," Ron said looking into his friends face. He paled again. His friend was not responding.

"Oh God!" Lupin said and handed the letter to Jolie. "He added a day. Duncan added a day and Nadya went to fulfill the day."

Snape glared at Lupin and then turned to Ron. "Give him a minute, Mr. Weasley," Snape said, kindly. "He's had a shock, as you have."

"Hermione went after them," Ron said, his face twisted in pain and then said to no one in particular. "Hermione what have you done?" He dropped his head into the palms of his hands and swayed back and forth where he sat.

"Harry." Severus reached over and looked into Harry's eyes, felt his pulse and sat back waiting.

--

Harry remembered sitting at the staff table the night that Daniel walked into the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He'd not seen him for over three years. The boy looked very small as did all of the other eleven year olds. He hadn't realized just how young they all must have looked to Dumbledore when he and Ron and Hermione had walked down that aisle.

Harry knew Daniel took after him; it was very clear. The boy was small, slim and had dark hair that seemed to be all over his head. Harry smiled, thinking about looking in his own mirror that day. His hair had never been manageable either.

Harry could tell that Daniel was avoiding looking up at the table. He knew he was angry.

He watched as the old woman, McGonagall placed the Sorting hat on his head. Harry recalled having the hat put on his own head and how it had wanted to put him in Slytherin.

Harry was repeating something under his breath without realizing it, "Gryffindor, please. Let it be Gryffindor." The hat finally shouted out Gryffindor and Harry noticed that his fingers were gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles were white. He couldn't help himself, he grinned.

It felt really good.

--

Harry started to see faces framed in the wagon door and then felt his chest moving up and down as he took a shallow breath. It seemed like, for a moment, that he had forgotten what it was like to breathe. He didn't know what had just happened but it felt like he'd been hit with a bludger. Some strange taste was still in his mouth and he decided, and then knew, that it was some of Severus' foul-tasting brandy, tinged with one of his even fouler tasting potions.

He looked over and Ron was gently rocking back and forth, his face a mask of grief and fear. On his other side Severus was on one knee watching him closely.

He remembered as he looked into the black eyes of his old teacher that Nadya and Yanel were gone. She had gone to Duncan and Daniel had followed.

Harry lay looking at Severus' face.

"Harry," Severus was saying. His voice seemed out of synch with his mouth.

"What did you give me, Severus?" he asked weakly. "Tell me it wasn't something to make me sleep." He pushed himself up and immediately felt nauseous.

"Sit up slowly, Harry," Severus said and reached under his arm and helped him to position himself. "It was just to revive you a little."

Harry sat and was able to make out the faces staring at him from the doorway. Jolie, Remus, Gregory and others that crowded round the wagon.

"We have to go after them, Severus." He heard himself speaking but didn't seem to have any breath and it sounded like his words came out as little puffs of air. He wanted desperately to get to his feet and rush out of the wagon but couldn't find any strength to do it. He glanced over at his friend, Ron and saw that he was trembling.

Severus nodded and said, "We shall, with an army this time, Harry."

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "Where is she?" He stared first at Ron who's face collapsed into a squint that looked as if the man were trying desperately not to fall apart. Harry knew that look. How many times had he seen it, he wondered. And then he turned to Snape and read his face. _She's gone after them! _he thought. _Horrors of horrors will this never end?_ "What time is it?" he asked.

"Eleven-thirty," Ron said. "It's thirty minutes before your birthday, Harry." His eyes turned to Harry and Harry stared back.

Nadya had fulfilled the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Snape grabbed Ron just as Harry stepped rather shakily out of the wagon. Harry was talking to Jolie and Snape had pulled Ron to the side and out of hearing range.

"Mr.Weasley," Severus began and then saw the look of anger in the man's eyes. "Ron. If you want to save your wife and if you value your friend's life then you must do as I say. Harry cannot be in Duncan's presence before the clock strikes midnight. If he does, he's forever sworn to serve him. He's not the chosen one. He's not the one that had to fulfill the day. Hermione did not suffer torture under my hands to allow that to happen. She went after Nadya and she is sacrificing herself willingly to protect us all. Do you understand?" Severus studied the man's face, hoping that he wasn't too thick to understand what he was trying to say. He had seconds to convince him.

"I know what you did to my wife," Ron said, hoarsely, "and why she let it happen." He glanced at Harry talking to Lupin and the others gathered around him. "I also knew that she was going to Harry, looking out after him those three years. I'm not stupid, Snape!"

"Then you know that we must keep Harry away from Duncan or all will be lost. There is a doorway that he will be looking for. Jolie knows where it is. You must not let him walk through it. You must keep him here until I can go through and dissolve it. Then you can apparate. It will take time for Harry and everyone else to get to the place. Since there are so many charms protecting the area, you cannot apparate directly there and it will give me time to go ahead. Harry knows where it is."

"The House on Nocturne Street," Ron said. He nodded, "Oh yes, I know where it is. I followed Hermione there one day, saw where she was going and who she was meeting."

Severus looked at the man clearly for the first time and felt slightly impressed.

"Why are you looking at me that way," Ron said softly, "I know that she loves him. We all do." He dropped his head and whispered, "Please Sn…Severus, I know you're going there for Nadya and Daniel, but make sure Hermione is safe, too."

Severus knew that the man standing before him was conflicted; knew that he wanted to go to his wife and protect his friend as well. He could not be in both places at the same time. Snape reached over and squeezed Ron's shoulder. Ron's head jerked up and Severus managed to curl his lips into a smile. "I will do what I can for all of them, but I must go now! And you must do what you must do."

They turnedaway from the wagon and just as Severus headed down the main avenue towards Nadya's tent he heard Ron shout, 'STUPIFY!' at Harry and without turning heard the thud as he hit the ground.

Severus was down the fairway at a run and into Nadya's tent. He saw the scuff marks made under the back canvas and hurriedly yanked the cloth up and slipped under. The doorway was before him. He didn't know what was on the other side this time, nor had he known the first time he entered, exactly one year ago to the day; the day he and Hermione had rescued Harry.

He stood momentarily, his hand on the knob, remembering the first time.

--

Snape stepped through the door for the first time with Hermione at his back. They had it planned down to the very last minute what was to be done. As soon as the clocks began to chime the hour, they would step through and make sure Harry was at the door and pull him through. There could be no error. Harry could not be in Duncan's presence when the new day began, not one minute, not one second into the new day.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

Hermione stood at the door and looked back at Jolie. Several men of the kumpania had explained how it worked. She and Severus spent the day sitting by the door and the day before that explaining to Harry exactly what was going to happen. They all knew that Duncan would do something to make sure Harry was with him and it was going to be difficult to work it all out.

She nodded. Snape knew the toll it was taking on her to step through the door and see Duncan again. "Severus?"

"Yes, Hermione?" he was reaching for the knob.

"If he touches me again," she gulped and then looked him in the eyes. "You know, in that way? Kill me. Will you…will you do that?"

He studied her face and felt a rush of emotion that he hadn't experienced for thirty years. In that instant, he saw Lily, saw her asking him to make a promise to her. One that went against everything that he believed in. "Yes, I will."

Severus had spent the greater part of the month finding out what kind of 'party' Duncan had planned for Harry's birthday surprise. The man was cunning and clever and Severus knew that Duncan would not give Harry up easily, not without a fight. He figured that the wretched man would have plenty of help with him when the time came. Their plan had to be timed perfectly.

He and Hermione visited with Harry at the old house on Nocturne Street one month before the end of the three year period and Severus knew that the young man could not hold out much longer. When Harry grabbed Hermione and began to sob uncontrollably, Severus felt himself began to shake. No one would have been aware of it, he had too much control over himself, but he watched in awe.

Harry was truly 'an innocent'. Severus had been around Duncan intermittently for years and he knew what it meant to have the man's thinking slowly creep into one's mind. He thought about it as he watched. He never truly considered himself an innocent person even as a child. Severus felt that his own innocence was stolen from him by his parents.

_Perhaps_, he considered, _that was what made me so angry with you the first time I saw you_, he said to himself as he looked at the young man cradled in Hermione's arms. _Maybe it wasn't about James, or even the promise I made to Lily. Maybe it's just something in you that has to be protected, something I never had. We all have to know that a person like you exists and no matter what, you can't be twisted and warped._

That was something that Severus had never known. All he really ever saw was the darker side of humans; his own abusive father and negligent mother, and later, Voldemort and Duncan and men like them.

_It is still there_, he thought, _he is still an innocent child_. The twenty-five year old man was just barely under control and no longer weeping. Severus could still see the child behind the eyes, the softening of the face as Hermione wiped it with her handkerchief. This young man who never gave up, saved him from a horrible death, twice: endured torture, fought and killed Voldemort, and was now enslaved to Duncan; this man was still innocent, still beloved by so many. Severus watched and admitted to himself, _even me_.

"Harry, it's okay," Hermione was smiling. She glanced over to Severus for help in reassuring him.

Severus stepped forward and knelt beside the young man. "It will be all right. We have created a diversion. You must step through the right door as the clock strikes midnight. There are three as you can see. Only one leads to safety. No matter what you see or hear, or what's happening, you must step through the door."

"Severus, how…how can I ever thank you," Harry asked, the green eyes bright with tears were looking deep into his own. Only the two of them really knew what the other had endured.

Severus laid a hand on his arm and murmured, "Never take Daniel away from me. No matter what happens, let me see him and Nadya." Severus was speaking and feeling a sense of horror at the same time. He'd never been so open with anyone in his entire life; but he knew that there was nothing else that he cared so much about, and was willing to die for.

Harry nodded. He sat up straighter and his face cleared. Severus watched him gather his energy once again. "So what have you got planned?"

Snape produced the vial of Polyjuice potion and held it up. Harry stared at it. "I will change into you and step through the door. You will change into me. Five minutes before the clock strikes midnight."

Hermione watched their faces and chimed in, "I will create a diversion so that his attention will be drawn towards me and not to you. You'll probably only have seconds, Harry. He's really clever and he'll figure out what we're doing in no time at all. You've got to find a way to be in this house and in the loft tomorrow night at exactly midnight. You can't let him send you away at the critical moment."

Harry was looking back and forth to both of them. "Are you both mental? How is this going to solve anything. We are in the same place we were three years ago when you ( he looked at Severus) were in the act torturing you (he looked at Hermione)!" He shook his head. "All he has to do is catch you Hermione and it'll all start again."

"I won't be me," she said.

"Who are you going to be and what kind of diversion?" Harry asked, this time looking and sounding like his old self. "It bloody well better be outstanding, Hermione."

She frowned, "Now watch your mouth with me, Mister." She looked at Severus conspiratorially, and said, "I think it's rather good."

Severus looked at her face and almost allowed himself to smile. Instead, he managed one of his unique, I'm-talking-to-First-Year-student-glares, and said, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I think it is rather well thought out, since I am the one who thought it out."

She grinned and spontaneously lunged towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why thank you, Deputy Minister Weasley," he managed.

"Not a t'al Professor Snape," she said, grinning. "I'd kiss you on the mouth Professor if I didn't think my husband would divorce me and a scandel would ensue."

"I would accept both with open arms," Snape responded with the same light- heartedness. "Let them talk!"

"You two are loony," Harry said staring at both of them.

And the plan had- worked- perfectly. Except that they did not know about the three years and a day. They were one day short.

--

One year later, Severus opened the door and stepped from the darkness outside Nadya's tent into the darkness of the loft in the old house on Nocturne Street. He turned and with a swish of his wand, the door folded in on itself and disappeared. Satisfied that it was truly gone, he turned and stood adjusting to the darkness of the loft and the sounds that he could hear.

Even in the dust and decay of the loft, Snape could tell that Duncan was present in the house. He began a slow trek across the space between the end of the loft and the opening in the floor that led to the lower levels.

Just as he was placing his feet carefully on each floor board, the various and numerous clocks around him began to chime and ring. It was twelve o'clock!

_It is done_, he thought. _No matter what Duncan says now, Nadya has fulfilled the day and Harry is free_. _Now to save Nadya and Hermione and my work will be done._

He stood without moving and heard her voice. It was Nadya. He walked slowly to the yellow square of light in the black floor and looked down. Nadya was walking towards Duncan.

"I have fulfilled my husband's oath you black devil! I have been present in the house for the day and now Harry will beholden to you no more," she snarled defiantly at Duncan, who was taken back in surprise.

He stood at the fire, his face and body, what could be seen of it, a patchwork of multi-colored skins; whole but strangely preternatural in appearance. He was dressed as usual in a magnificent silk and brocade robe with trailing lace cuffs to show off his delicate hands which were also patched.

"Why, Mrs. Potter, how nice of you to join us. I thought to see you earlier. But I see that I have been deceived." His voice was silky and sugared; a surprising reaction since it was clear he was momentarily nonplussed at her appearance.

Severus stood watching in fascination and in horror. _Nadya, why have you revealed yourself to him? _He couldn't understand that, once she had done what was needed, that she had not left. She had purposefully put herself in danger.

"You're quite right," Duncan exclaimed after realizing the nature of the situation and her announcement, "the trickster has been tricked!" He laughed. "Why this is delightful dear girl. I wasn't anticipating this at all." He waved his long slender fingers to the shadowed corner and a figure emerged. "But I am delighted you've joined us. I gather my dear Harry will be along shortly. He's such a delightful boy, but such a naughty one," Duncan motioned and the figure grabbed Nadya around the shoulders. "Hiding from me all this time."

Nadya remained motionless.

"Bind her, Vincent," Duncan said with less charm. "The others will be along shortly and I'm a little distraught. I had not expected this gypsy woman to fulfill the contract. I need a glass of wine to sooth my nerves." A hand reached from another corner and produced a goblet of red wine. "Thank you."

Severus examined the collapsed stairway and reached for his wand when a cold voice spoke into his ear, "I wouldn't touch that Snape, not unless you want to die this instant." It was Demitri Kaldensky, Harry's famous vampire.

Kaldensky grabbed the wand from his hand and pulled Snape backwards with the other until they were near the wall. He tapped the floor and a hole appeared with a ladder dropping to the floor below. "You first." An immensely strong hand on his back shoved him to his knees beside the opening and Severus managed to get his leg around and start down the hole. He knew the vampire would be at the bottom before he took his first step.

"See! See!" Duncan shouted happily as Severus was pushed into the room. "Didn't I say everyone would be joining us soon. Did you come for Harry's birthday, Severus? Isn't it wonderful? We are having a reunion!" Duncan drew up a chair with his wand and Severus was shoved into it. The vampire maintained an iron grip on his neck. Nadya was standing in the same place looking at him with her brown eyes. She didn't appear frightened at all.

Duncan swept his arm around the dark room lit by dozens of candles flickering in the drafts that poured through the open holes in the walls and the partly caved-in roof. The fireplace burned brightly enough to shine on their faces and light up the room. "You see we already have guests," he said and another dark figure pushed Hermione out into the circle. "Put her on the table," he growled.

She was shoved to the table, where the wizard behind her pushed her face down on it and pulled at her clothing, ripping it down the back. She was struggling against the Binding Charm and was unable to speak because of the Gag Charm. She was feet away from Snape and looking up, her face covered in sweat, staring at him with her brown eyes.

"No, take me," Nadya said, as the man tore Hermione's dress. "I am the one you want!"

Severus was trying to get to his feet, his hands were on the polished table and Kaldensky's iron hand gripped his shoulder so tightly that he was sure his collarbone was going to snap at any minute. He was not in a position to do anything for either of them.

Hermione looked up at Nadya her chin was pressed to the table, the man's hand on the back of her head and screamed, "Naya, Nooooo," through her gag.

Severus was also shouting, "Duncan! Stop this!"

The patchwork face studied them all and turned to him. "You know I think this little girl is right. I've found that I like the look of the different colors. She has such a rich brownness to her. And what a treat it will be when Harry sees his wife."

"No!" Severus managed to get to his feet although Kaldensky's hand was on the nape of this neck like an iron vise.

"Shut him up," Duncan said waving his hand towards Severus. 'Wait!" Kaldensky was extending his teeth. "I didn't mean kill him! I want him to do the procedure, you fool!" The voice was whining as if Duncan thought he needed to treat the vampire like a child. "It will be oh so much more fun this way." Duncan waved his hand once again and Hermione was swapped for Nadya who was laid on the table. Hermione was thrown to the floor, her gown hanging in shreds on her body.

Severus was now, also fighting a Gag Charm and sitting once again, his face inches away from Nadya's as she lay on the table.

"Now what to do with you," Duncan said as he stood before Hermione. She was glaring at him, her lips tightly pressed together by the Gag Charm. "I really don't need you," he continued. "But I suppose Harry and I can have a little fun. I've taught him so many little tricks. Just like a good little dog, he did them all. Shall we let you be the entertainment for the evening?"

Duncan touched her cheek with his long pale rotting fingers and then pulled on her hair until her head tilted back unnaturally. "Yes, I think so. You see you and Severus made me very angry with your little trick last year, just when I was going to reveal to Harry his birthday present. A lifetime spent with me!" Duncan laughed in Hermione's face and she tried to turn from the foul stench of his breath. The large man behind her held her steady. "Maybe you'd like to take his place? Care to take an oath?" The laugh that came after almost sound like a wet gurgle. "No? Then I shall use you when I need you. Until then you must be quiet."

Hermione was struggling and Severus was struggling. Nadya lay quietly watching Duncan.

Duncan motioned for Hermione to be placed in a chair conjured next to the fireplace and next to his own. His, wand, which he rarely used, he had placed on the mantle. He sat and arranged his robes so that each fold was perfect and to his liking. "Well, here we are all together again. Now all we have to do is wait for the guest of honor. Just so we all have an understanding of our little tasks and the parts we will play this evening, I will bring in my little surprise for you all to see."

He stared into the blackness of the large room and nodded.

Severus swiveled his head as far as he could and stared in disbelief. Daniel was being carried into the room by Draco Malfoy. The boy's head and limbs dangled like a doll's. He was unconscious.

Draco looked into Severus' face and said, "He promised he would kill my father for me if I did this."

Severus closed his eyes in utter despair and relaxed his head against the table, defeated.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Daniel was placed next to the fire with his head facing into it. He was awake but pretending to be stunned. The blond-haired man, who had been in their camp pretending to be helping them was hidden in the loft waiting.

Daniel was present when Hermione was caught, when his mother left her hiding place and confronted the man they called Duncan and when the vampire brought Severus into the room. The story was now complete and he knew what had happened to his father and what was about to happen to his mother. He could hear their thoughts, taste each one of their emotions like the salt of tears on his tongue. He knew what they were thinking, as if they were his own thoughts, and he lay on the hearth astounded at what the man called Duncan intended to do.

He also knew that his senses were considerably sharper since turning twelve. He had no idea how that happened or if it was just part of his own growth process. All he knew now was that their thoughts dug at him like sharp points. Severus and Hermione were filled with sadness and anger and fear. Even the blond-haired man who had carried him into the room was filled with fear. The vampire had no emotion and felt like a large black hole; cold and empty. Daniel allowed the thoughts and feelings of Duncan to flow towards him. The man was excited like a cat playing with a mouse, bloodthirsty and sterile of any human emotion other than lust, vanity and greed.

Daniel swept past him to his mother. She was calm, even amused.

Daniel stared at the fire burning a foot from his face and opened his mind to her. He heard her faint gasp when she recognized his intrusion. No one else could have felt the probing of his mind; there was too much going on in the room.

"Severus, my good man," Duncan said and motioned towards Nadya. "You know how impatient I am. I'd like Harry to be present but he will get the gist of it all when he arrives. Would you mind stepping to the table."

Kaldensky picked Severus up out of his chair by the back of his neck, much like a mother cat would lift a kitten. His strength was phenomenal. The vampire deposited him on his feet at the side of the table so that he could stare down into Nadya's eyes. With one swipe of his hand, the vampire tore her blouse down and bared her skin.

Severus continued to look in her eyes and tried to speak or raise his head. The vampire continued to hold him in a death-like grip; bent over. Snape was bracing himself, a hand on each side of her body, being forced down until he thought his arms would break or he'd give way and fall on her.

"Now Severus, be a good lad," Duncan said from behind him. "Take hold of your wand. We don't want this fine young child over here harmed do we."

The wand was shoved into his hand and his arm raised much like he was a puppet on strings.

Nadya looked at him with a calm face and half-closed eyes. She looked at him with such a loving expression he almost broke down into sobs.

_I…I can't_, Severus whimpered in his mind and shook his head slowly.

She nodded reassuringly, as if to give him permission. It almost drove him to insanity; it had been the same reassuring nod that Hermione had given him when he had tortured her.

Then he heard a voice, a small voice pushing at him from inside his head, " Mother says it is all right. You can't hurt her." It was Daniel's.

Severus wrenched himself around to look at the small figure lying at Duncan's feet. The boy was still, and his eyes were closed.

"What?" Duncan asked. "Do we need a gentle reminder?" He reached down to touch Daniel and Severus, still gagged, tried to scream. "Very well, then let's begin," Duncan said.

Severus glanced at Hermione whose eyes were wide. She was sweating profusely, almost naked, attempting to wiggle out of her chair. Duncan was ignoring her attempts until she dropped out of the chair to the floor and was thrashing around.

"Demitri, come over here and manage this…this bitch," Duncan stood and walked over to the table. "I think Severus will do whatever I want. Stand near the boy. Put his hand in the fire if Severus hesitates."

The vampire changed places and put a foot on top of the squirming Hermione. Severus watched as Kaldensky leaned against the mantel of the fireplace, standing inches from Daniel.

Severus took the wand and began to make the small square incision. He could feel his own sweat dripping down into his eyes mingling with something else; tears.

The transplant was made quickly and he stopped at the next sound he heard. He didn't look at Nadya's face before; now he looked at her face and she winked at him. He frowned in puzzlement. His mind was so tortured with what was happening and what he was doing he felt confused.

He looked up to see Harry walking into the room alone. His wand was in his hand and he looked like a storm brewing.

_Harry kill me, do it now! _Severus thought, furiously. _Don't let me hurt her again. Kill them all!_

--

Harry lay in the dirt and stared up at Ron, his wand still raised in his hand. "Why did you do that, Ron?"

Ron's face was screwed up in a look of agony. Jolie and Remus and several other men stood by looking at the two of them. "I had to Harry. If you went back there before midnight then everything that Hermione lived through would have been a waste. Snape went to them."

Harry got slowly to his feet. He'd been through a lot in the last twenty minutes and he was unsteady. He realized once more that one more of his friends had just tried to rescue him. He nodded and stared at Ron. "I understand Ron, but it's almost past midnight, I'm going after them now," Harry stood straighter. "Are you going to do that again or are you going to help me?"

Ron's face grew grim and determined and he stared back, "Snape said you couldn't use the door."

Harry nodded.

"Nocturne Street, then?" Ron said. "Harry, I want first crack at Duncan if there's an opening."

Harry turned to the others, "Let's do it."

--

Daniel heard his father's step, smelled him long before he ever entered the room. He could feel the rage burning as bright as the fire in front of him. He reached out in his mind screaming his father's name. "Dad, dad can you hear me?" he shouted. "Don't do anything, don't say anything. Please, please hear me; listen to me."

"Daniel?" Harry asked aloud. He heard the voice in his head like he'd heard another voice in his head so many years before. He searched his thoughts.

"Yes!" Daniel wiggled slightly and then stopped when he felt the vampire stare down at him. "You must listen to me. Don't do anything. Don't do anything!"

His father stepped in the room. Instead of a look of fury on his face he looked around with a slight frown. He saw what Severus was doing and the look of pleading in the man's eyes. He saw Hermione on the floor with the vampire's foot pinning her down. Draco stood in one corner, Duncan stood beside Severus looking at his arm with a strange expression. It was clear that Severus had begun the process and there was a new patch of skin on the rotting arm. The last thing Harry looked at was Nadya. She was laying on the table and trying to see him by arching her neck and looking backwards, upside-down. He waved his wand and broke the Charms on her.

"What have you done to me!" Duncan began. He wasn't looking at Harry. He was looking at a small patch on his arm where Severus had made the transplant. "What magic have you used?"

Daniel was staring into the fire concentrating, sending out his thoughts and listening to his mother's.

_Daniel think, think of the fire and it's hunger_, his mother whispered in his mind like a faint breeze. _When you are ready, I will call to it. Send it to me._

Severus turned from Harry to look at Duncan. He looked confused at the man's unusual reactions.

"It burns, it burns!" Duncan cried and began to scratch at the patch.

Nadya started laughing and sat up, holding her blouse over her nakedness. Everyone turned to stare at her.

Daniel began to spin the fire in his mind. Watching it twist and turn like an animal in a cage.

"You cannot take from the baby who lives inside me," she said in English. "I carry the child; it is part of my flesh. If you take from me you take from the child. The magic you use to take the flesh dirties you now," she spat. "It burns you. You are filth!"

"Take it off!" Duncan screamed and grabbed Severus by the neck . He pushed him to the ground stretching his rotting arm out in front of his face, wild with fury and fear. "It burns. Take it off!"

Severus was too stunned to move and he'd dropped his wand. Duncan was tearing at his arm and shreds of skin rained down in Snape's face.

With uncanny speed Daniel rolled away from the fire and jumped in front of Severus. Daniel held his hand inches from the multicolored, blotchy face of Duncan and turned to the table where his mother sat.

"Give me the fire, Yanel!" his mother shouted in Romani.

"Kaldensky, to me!" Harry shouted drawing the vampire's attention away from Hermione and from Daniel.

"If it burns on the inside let it burn on the outside!" Daniel shouted and let the fire out of its' cage. The man in front of him held his arm in the air and screamed when it burst into flames like a torch.

The vampire was immediately on Harry and had grabbed a handful of hair bending him back to expose his neck. Daniel was the only one who saw the movement. He was standing with his hand on Severus shoulder and looking into his mother's eyes.

_Mother, the vampire! _Daniel thought. _He has father._

She spun easily on the highly polished table and threw the fire at the vampire. It caught him just as he extended his teeth. He flew through the space of the room in a blur, running and on fire. The house caught and burst into flame around them.

Harry regained his feet and ran for Hermione, calling INCANTATUM FINITE. Together with Daniel, Nadya helped Severus to his feet, grabbed Harry's hand as they ran by and they all headed to the door.

Severus glanced back through the flames and smoke to see Draco slip away through an opening in the wall, stepping over the burning heap that was Duncan. At that moment, the roof caved in and he felt a half-dozen hands yank him out into the cool night air.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jolie stood waiting next to a door standing by itself in the courtyard of the old house. He was smoking his pipe and watching the flames consume the house. The moment they emerged from the flames, he opened it and stepped through. They followed.

The next morning the tents were down and packed and the wagons were ready to move. Daniel was busy putting things away and stepped around the wagon to see his godfather sitting on a ancient stone garden wall. He was dressed all in black, his face turned away. Daniel could no longer reach his mind as he did the night before, but he could still feel his emotions. Severus was feeling unsure, and shamed and very, very sad.

Daniel's father stood in front of him leaning on his cane speaking softly to him. He could hear them.

"You have your family now, Harry. Another child on the way. You have been released and now you are free," Severus was saying.

"Yes, but it will mean nothing if you're not here, " Harry countered. "We are men that draw trouble to us. It will always be that way. We are both Protectors and we cannot make it any different. I need you! I still don't know what my duties are as protector. Who will teach me?" Harry said, somewhat louder. "Yanel needs you."

Severus stared up at him, his eyes squinting against the sun, his face grim, "No Harry, he has you now."

Harry tapped his cane against the ground in frustration and groaned, "What must I say to convince you to stay.

"Harry, what do you think Daniel will feel about me after what he saw. You've never given him credit for his powerful senses and intellect. He has thought it out and knows what kind of a man I am."

"What kind of men WE are, you mean," Harry said.

"He will find a way to forgive you because what you did you had to do," Severus said standing. They were nose to nose. "I must go and find Draco before it's too late. I will see you in another month."

Harry's head was bent. Daniel could feel his anger at Severus and his great sorrow. He knew he was angry because he loved him and wanted him to stay with them; wanted him to know that he was also forgiven.

"Boldo?" Daniel stepped from around the wagon and faced them. "Dat?"

Severus turned, his eyes softening, and said, "What have I told you about listening to what you have not been invited to hear, Yanel?"

Daniel stared at him and set his jaw. "You forget that I can reach your minds, I do not have to hide to listen." He knew it wasn't quite true. He'd lost the ability to actually hear what they were thinking since the night before.

Severus raised his eyebrow and Harry smiled slightly. They looked at each other.

"You see, Severus," Harry said. "He's going to be a handful. Impertinent to boot."

"Dat (dad), Boldo-Papoo (grandfather)," Daniel slowly walked over to them, calling Severus by a much more intimate name, "I would have you both here. I love you both." He said the words knowing that it was improper for him to express them to family because of his age but he could not stand the thought of losing them again. "Would I be robbed once again of the people that I love?"

Harry stared at him.

Severus turned from him.

Daniel reached over and laid his hand on Severus' arm. "I know your heart, Papoo; I always have," he looked up at his father, "and yours. You said that you loved me. Has that changed?" He dropped his hand when he heard a noise from behind them. Nadya walked over looking puzzled.

"It is time, the wagons are moving," she said. "Hermeenie and Ron are leaving the camp. We need to go and wish them a safe journey." She studied the faces around her. "Boldo you are not leaving!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, Nadya, I must leave too." Severus said and stood.

Daniel could feel his reluctance and his great sadness and couldn't stand it. "No! You go because you think that you are not part of us. Dat make him stay!"

Harry was watching Severus. "You'll break our hearts if you go, Severus," he said firmly.

Nadya went to him and turned his face to her. She had to reach as high as she could to be able to touch him. "We will not let you go," she said.

Snape was stood stiffly looking down at her.

"Wherever you go we will follow. We will find you," she said gently. "You will come back to us."

"You know Nadya, someone else said that to me many years ago." He took her hand from his face and stood holding it.

Daniel looked over his shoulder when Hermione and Ron joined them.

"We're leaving," Hermione said and then noticed the solemn expression on everyone's face. "My goodness this looks ominous." She had a smile on her face that wilted as she looked around her. "What is it? What's wrong? Severus?" Her face filled with fear.

Daniel was angry. "Everyone always leaves! We are left behind to weep!" He turned on his heels to rush away and was held back only by his father's arm across his chest when he heard Severus speak.

"Good heavens, what melodrama," he said. Daniel felt Severus' hand on his shoulder and turned to look up into his godfather's face. He was pinned between the two men. Hermione was standing next to Severus and looking fearfully at Daniel.

"I have a task to perform and then I will return Yanel," Severus said, looking down at him.

"WE have a task, Severus," Harry said softly. "Yanel would it be all right with you if your godfather and I go off to do a little work?" Harry looked at Severus and smiled. "I'm afraid you've found yourself a partner Severus."

"Well! Someone needs to do some work," Hermione said, breaking away from them and turning to wipe a tear from her eye. "Goodness I thought the world was coming to an end the way you all were looking." She turned abruptly and gave Severus a hug and a kiss on the cheek and did the same to Harry, and patted Daniel on the back. She then gave Nadya a kiss on the cheek which made her blush.

"We're off. I've been gone from the Ministry too long and so has Ron. Severus, I expect to see you for dinner on Wednesday. Ron's cooking." She whirled away and apparated with a faint Pop!.

Ron stepped over and shook Harry's hand and then Daniel's. He turned to Severus, "Yes, Hermione says that I'm a fair cook. I expect you at 6:00." He extended his hand and Severus took it slowly. He nodded and turned to Harry and Nadya standing beside him, "You, too." He also apparated.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said, looking at Daniel. "I think perhaps you have a great deal of school work that is incomplete. I expect to review the material with you when I return tomorrow evening."

Harry nodded and added, "Yes, and we have a trip to make to Diagon Alley very shortly to get school supplies. It's time you finish your chores, Yanel. I have things to discuss with Severus." He turned and took Severus' arm and they strolled off into the meadow.

Daniel followed them with his eyes and ears.

"Severus, I have some questions to ask you. I have to return to Hogwarts in two weeks…." Harry was not using his cane. He walked alongside the man in black.

"It's imperative that we find Draco before he can connect to Lucius," Severus mumbled in his deep baritone voice.

Latcho Drom Readers

_Natasha's thoughts: I think that you can see that I love these characters and I hope that I pay tribute to Miss. Rowling and her brilliant ideas by adding to them. If anyone is offended I will gladly withdraw these stories._

_I hope that you as reader's will also respect my stories and not copy my ideas._

_I realize that this is a very dark tale and if my reader's feel that it should be rated T, then I will change the present rating from K+._

_I have updated this story since writing it a few years ago. I think it is better now. I hope you enjoy it. (05-28-08)_

_Latcho Drom my friends, Natasha_


End file.
